Cold Red
by Natchez
Summary: A gruesome cold case comes back to life, following the "Here You Come Again" storyline, with Andy and Sharon.
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Feeling

**A/N:** O.K. folks, this one picks up a little after "Here You Come Again" leaves off, and is set shortly after episode 7.11. It's going to get a little dark, so be warned. But please, R&R, all right? I appreciate it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Bad Feeling<strong>

LAPD Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson had a board in her spare room with evidence from the Philip Stroh case tacked on it. Lieutenant Andy Flynn had a drawer in the bottom of his desk that had a fat folder labeled "RH." Brenda's board and Andy's folder haunted both officers. Every officer had a board or a bottom drawer with a case that never left them.

* * *

><p>The sleek sedan pulled up to the curb on Sunset Strip. Two women, their profession obvious by their clothing, sauntered to the passenger window and it lowered.<p>

"Hey gorgeous," said one, a redhead. "Haven't seen you in a while. Where you been?"

"Around," the man replied. "How's it going. Having a good night?"

"Little of this, little of that. You know, the usual," she answered. "Haven't seen anything that looks as good as you do, though. I'd love to give you a special discount."

The grin the redhead got was enough to make even her jaded heart skip a little. "You never give up, do you?" he asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be very good at my job, now would I?"

Andy Flynn handed the girls a twenty each through the window. "Why don't you ladies get in the car?"

Andy drove to a local bar and escorted the girls inside. Sparkle and Lili were thrilled to be seen with him. Best looking man either of them had scored in a month. He led them to a back booth and ordered them each a glass of wine and his usual cranberry and soda. When the drinks arrived, Sparkle, the redhead, put a hand on his knee. "Now hot stuff, what can Lili and I do for you tonight?"

Andy removed her hand and showed her his left hand, where a wedding band encircled his third finger. "Sorry, ladies, no can do."

"Well, hell!" Lili exclaimed. "Best looking guy in L.A. and you're taken. Who's the extremely lucky woman?"

"Her name is Sharon. I work with her."

Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Tell Sharon to call me. Since I never could catch you, I want to know everything."

"I'll tell her," Andy chuckled. Then his eyes grew serious. "Have you girls seen anything unusual around here?"

"Like what?"

"Unusual for the Strip. Heard about anything weird going on?"

"What's up, Andy?" Lili said. "You sound like you're on the trail."

"I am," he replied. "Cold case, maybe getting hot again. You girls don't remember the Red Hunter murders from 2002. You weren't working then. But it looks like Red may be back in town. Spread the word to the other girls you know. Be careful. This guy is a real deviant. He's been gone for nearly ten years, which makes me think he's been in jail, and he may be up to no good again."

"So what's his damage?" Sparkle asked.

"You don't want to know the details. Just trust me when I say this guy made Ted Bundy look like an amateur, O.K.? The first body we found had Provenza puking like a rookie. He killed ten women, all working girls, when everything just stopped. That's why we think he was in jail, but we can't find any recently released inmates who fit his profile. So, we're looking in Arizona and Nevada."

"Wow," Lili said. "So why come here?"

Andy looked at them. "The Strip and surrounding streets were his prime territory. Every girl he killed worked within a 10-block radius of here. That's why it was so frustrating not to catch him. We knew where he was hunting, but we couldn't spring the trap shut on him."

"What makes you think he's back?" That was Sparkle.

"A couple of girls reported to Hollywood Division that a weird guy had been shadowing them for a couple of days. The description they gave of him matched the only one we have of Red. We got that from his last victim, two days before she died. She said he exhibited the same behavior."

"Ten girls? Why don't I remember that?" Lili asked.

"The media actually helped us out with that. They kept a pretty tight lid on the cases until the last murder. Then, when it all just stopped, we were out of leads and the media was still chewing on the Rampart scandal, so they didn't have time for us. Which may have been a good thing, looking back."

Sparkle nodded. "So what are we looking for?"

Andy shrugged. "Like I said: weird. A guy shadowing you and you've never seen him before. Stay tuned into the grapevine. Listen to what the other girls are saying." He handed each one of them his card. "And if you hear anything, no matter how silly you think it is, call me. If Red is back in action, it won't be long before none of you girls are safe on the street. So if you get the creeps about any guy, don't go with him."

Lili rolled her eyes. "If we turned down every guy who gave us the creeps, we'd be out of rent money in a week."

Andy turned his dark eyes on her. "Maybe so, but if you're dead, you won't need the money, either."

"Point taken," the girl answered.

* * *

><p>When Andy got home, Sharon had dinner ready. The agreement was, whoever got home first got dinner on the table. Andy ate, but Sharon could tell he really didn't even know what she had cooked. "What's going on?" she asked.<p>

He rested his chin on his hand. "Were you in IA in 2002?"

Sharon started the dishwasher. "Yes. Why?"

"Remember hearing about the Red Hunter murders? He killed girls around the Strip."

She paused, thinking. "Oh yeah. I do remember them, now. What's up?"

"Well, they just stopped and when that happens, you know it usually means the perp got arrested and is in jail. But a couple of girls in the Strip area said some weirdo was shadowing them a couple of days ago, and he matches the only description we ever got. I was the lead investigator and we never were able to catch this perv. He kills ugly, Sharon. I mean, murder's never neat and clean, but you know what I mean."

She nodded sympathetically. "I know." She got a cup of coffee for herself and also handed a cup to Andy. She sat at the table. "Well, I know the first thing you did is to check all the recent inmate paroles and nothing there, huh?"

"Nada," Andy replied. "And I put the word out to a couple of girls on the Strip to keep an eye out."

"How much did that cost you?" Sharon said with a grin.

"Fifty bucks. I gave them a twenty each and bought them a drink. They offered me a discount, though," he answered, an evil twinkle in his dark eyes.

Sharon snorted. "I'm not worried. You know what would happen to you if I knew you'd been messing around with hookers."

He grimaced. "I can imagine." He sobered and shook his head. "Sharon, it's about to get really nasty, if Red's back in action. I don't have any direct evidence that he is, but my gut tells me we're gonna start finding bodies. And soon."

As Sharon well knew, Andy's "gut," was, unfortunately, very reliable. He had a way of knowing when things were going to happen. "Well, one advantage we have that we didn't have in 2002 is traffic cameras. If he picks up a girl anywhere around the Strip that's on camera, we have a pretty good chance of seeing it."

"I know, but it's always gotten to me that we never were able to find Red. Never even had a viable suspect. How does that happen?" His tone was frustrated.

She sighed. "Honey, I know it bothers you. I understand. But you just work the case the best way you can. If Red's back, this time, you'll get him." She stood and walked behind Andy's chair and put her arms around him, her cheek next to his. Andy breathed in the scent of her perfume and hair and willed himself to relax. Sharon started massaging his neck and shoulders and he sighed as she found a knot right between his shoulder blades. "I could bounce a quarter off that muscle, it's so tight," she said. "Why don't you go have a soak in the tub and then I'll give you a real backrub, O.K.?"

"That actually sounds like a plan," he answered, taking her hand and bringing her around for a kiss.

Sharon leaned into him for just a moment. "Go on then," she said.

Andy eased out of the chair and stretched. "I'm gettin' too old for this."

"So you're aspiring to be Louis 'I don't run' Provenza?" Sharon teased.

"Ha, ha. As the Chief would say, hush."

Sharon giggled at this. "And here I was going to offer to wash your back for you, too. Then you throw that woman's slang at me."

Andy heaved a huge sigh. "I cannot win. I'm married to you and work for her. I'm screwed, no matter what."

Sharon gave him an arch grin. "Maybe so, but if it's me, at least you'll enjoy it."

An evil grin crossed Andy's face. "How do you know I wouldn't enjoy it if it was her?"

Sharon's eyes widened. "You horrible man! I should make you sleep on the sofa for a _week _for that remark!"

"C'mon, babe. You left the door wide open for that one."

"You don't always have to take _every_ opportunity, now do you?

"You do," he replied.

"Oh, why don't you go get in the tub and shut up?"

Andy went to his wife and pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "Why don't you come with me? Didn't you say something about washing my back?"

"Sweetheart, someone needs to spank you."

"And I know just the wicked witch in charge for the job." His eyes were dancing with mischief.

"You're in one of those moods, aren't you? How in the world do I put up with you?"

Andy kissed her again. "I told you it would never be dull."

"I seem to recall you saying that, now that I think about it."

"I told you early on, so you can't say you weren't warned," he answered, as he slid his hands up and down her sides and back.

It simply was not fair that just a kiss and a caress from Andy drove Sharon crazy. "You're a pig."

"I love it when you talk dirty, babe," he growled playfully in her ear.

"That's your job," she shot back.

"And you love it."

Well, he had her there. Andy Flynn was the only man Sharon had ever been with who matched wits with her effortlessly. Anyone who thought he was just a dumb cop was badly mistaken. Even she had fallen for the loudmouthed, smart-aleck facade for a long time.

But he was nibbling on her earlobes now, and saying something about what she wore to work. "What did you say?"

"Just how that green suit you wore today turns me on. Hits you in all the right places," he replied, running his hands down her hips and over her rear end. "But it's all business. Except I know you had that black cotton and lace bra and panties on underneath."

Sharon kissed him. "You've got to stop that. I've told you I can't do my job when I walk by you and know you're thinking about my underwear."

"Makes the day go faster when you have to shadow us, doesn't it?"

"You know I told you I felt like the hall monitor some days? Well right now, I really do. I told Pope that a while ago."

"Bet he loved that."

Sharon nodded. "Yeah. But the advantage is I get to see a lot more of you during the day. Even when you're being an annoying nuisance."

"Oh, is that what I am, Mrs. Flynn?"

"No doubt about it, Lieutenant," she said, dryly.

"I can be _really_ annoying, if you'll let me."

"I'm well aware." Suddenly, Andy bent slightly, and had Sharon over his shoulder. "Andy!" she squealed. "Put me down!"

"Nah. Maybe when we get in the bathroom."

"Caveman!"

"No, then I'd be dragging you by your hair," he said, walking easily toward the bathroom.

When he got there, he set Sharon on her feet, and she turned to stalk out, but he caught her from behind and held her in those strong arms and kissed her neck and ears.

"Andy! You animal!" she exclaimed, squirming in his grasp.

"Oh, stop wiggling. Don't you want to wash my back?" he teased.

"Not particularly, no," she shot back.

"Sure you do. Because, see, I'll wash your back too, and then you can give me that backrub, and I'll be happy to return the favor. Whatever needs rubbing, babe," he answered, nibbling her earlobe.

So how was she supposed to resist _that_? "You're impossible, Andy Flynn. Just impossible."

He pushed Sharon against the side of the walk-in tub and planted tiny kisses in the hollow of her throat. "Mrs. Flynn, I wasted seven years bitching about you when I could have been doing this to you. I'm still making up for lost time, sweetheart."

"You know just what to say, don't you?" she said, bringing his mouth to hers, her hands on his face. When she pulled away, she said, "Get undressed. You're not bathing with your clothes on, are you?"

"Not voluntarily," he answered, as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Sharon pulled her T-shirt over her head and tossed it to the laundry basket. "It had to have been your idea to get a tub big enough for two, right? What must my parents have thought?"

"About how practical it was in case you needed help bathing, that's what," he replied. The tub had been a godsend when Sharon first came home from rehab, though. It was still convenient, just because she still couldn't lift her left leg as high as she could her right, and it made things much easier.

Andy was already sitting in the tub and he grinned at Sharon. "Come on. I can't start the water running until you're in here."

"You know I still don't get my jeans and underwear off as quickly as I used to."

"I'll be glad to help."

"What a selfless man you are."

"I'm a real Boy Scout," Andy answered.

"I should have shot _you_ between the eyes with that beanbag gun," she answered, getting into the tub and latching the door. Andy started running the water and shortly, they were both relaxed, as the tub jets eased back and hip muscles.

Andy propped his long legs up on the seat next to Sharon. "This was actually a great idea," he said. "Good as a hot tub, but half the price."

"And I'm not stuck with the bills, either," she agreed. Her parents had financed the project.

"Nope. Do you know, I've fallen asleep in this thing? Just dozed right off."

"I've done it too. It's too comfortable."

In their bedroom, Andy lay on his stomach on the bed and Sharon produced the massage oil. She perched herself on his backside, which served to drive him nuts, but she started on the knot between his shoulder blades with determination.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Go a little easier, all right? Not like you're tenderizing meat, here."

"Sorry. But it is a tough knot, for sure," she answered, rubbing her palm into the spot.

"Yeah, I know it." He craned his neck around to look at Sharon. "Bet I know a great way to relax it," he said with a leer.

"Have I said you're a pig today?"

"Oh, a dozen times, maybe," Andy cheerfully replied.

Sharon wiped the excess oil off their skin with a towel and she lay next to him. "Why do I even act like I don't love this?" she said, snuggling to him for a long, hot kiss.

Andy just chuckled and ran his hand down her side, making her shiver, as that caress always did. He was kissing every inch of skin he could reach, and it was only a short time before Sharon was bringing her hips to his, wanting him inside her, wanting to move with him, wanting him to work his unique brand of magic on her body. When they crashed together in climax, Sharon screamed for Andy and dug her nails into his back in ecstasy.

As he caught his breath, he laughed and pushed Sharon's hair back from her face in a tender caress. "You act like this is the first time in months, instead of what, three or four days?"

"Like you, I'm making up for some lost time," she answered.

"You're just a nympho. You know it," he teased.

"With you, yes," Sharon replied. "Only with you, though."

Andy laughed and pulled the blankets over both of them. "Well, as long as it's just with me, then that's all right," he said and turned out the light. "Morning comes way too early."

"No doubt, but I'll sleep a lot better now," she answered with a giggle.


	2. Chapter 2: Back in Town

**A/N:** I said it turned dark, and it does. Thanks to all who have reviewed and set the story as a favorite, or for alerts. I truly appreciate it! Please continue to read and leave those reviews!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Back in Town<strong>

Andy stared morosely at the girl's body. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he cursed. "I _knew _Red was back in town! I _knew_ it!"

Provenza patted Andy on the back. "I know, Flynn. You went to the Pope, but he wouldn't listen. Well, he'll listen now."

The day after he talked to Sparkle and Lili, Andy had gone to Chief Pope with his concerns, but was met with indifference.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I can't order a cold case to be revisited unless there's more evidence than a couple of hookers being shadowed by someone who may or may not fit a ten-year-old description, which, by the way, was given by a dying woman."

Andy clenched his hands and held on to his temper. "Chief, I understand the funding issue. I'm not talking about a full scale investigation – just let me and Provenza do some poking around. Chief Johnson thinks there may be some merit to this, and asked me to run it by you." Brenda was sick of being in Will Pope's office, since she had mostly been there dealing with the federal lawsuit.

"We cannot allocate the resources to something we can't confirm is even an issue, yet! I understand your concerns, but until you've got something more concrete, it's still a cold case."

Andy shook his head. "Fine. I'll do what I can on my own. But Chief, if a girl dies because we weren't on top of this, her blood is on your hands. Not mine." Without waiting for Pope's reply, he left the office.

Now, he stood at the murder scene, like ten murder scenes he had worked a decade before, and he looked at Provenza. "Will Pope is useless as a chief of police. Absolutely useless. Even more useless than Taylor. You know, Taylor was all for looking into this thing."

"Of course he was," Provenza answered. "The original murders happened on his watch. He wants Red, too."

"Not as much as I do."

His partner nodded. "I know. I know. This time, though, we'll get the bastard."

* * *

><p>In the morgue, Andy and Dr. Morales were discussing the case. "Lieutenant, it's identical. I pulled the reports from '02 and everything is the same. He just picked right up where he left off."<p>

Andy nodded. "I knew it, and we're not dealing with a copycat. The papers didn't pay much attention to this story. It was right in the middle of the Rampart scandal."

"Has the note arrived yet?"

"I'm looking for it today. He always waited about 48 hours to send the note in. But this time, we've got security cameras monitoring every entrance."

"He'll pay someone to deliver it, or send it by courier then," Morales answered.

"Probably."

Brenda walked in at that point, pulling on a gown and mask. "Lieutenant, Dr. Morales. Let's hear it," she said.

The doctor sighed. "All right. We have a white female, mid-20s. She's been dead about two days. Official cause of death is strangulation. However, the degree of mutilation is marked. You can see the small cuts and so forth, but the genitalia are unrecognizable, and the murderer probably used a condom, so a rape kit won't show anything, in all likelihood, but I did one, anyway. I'd say she was raped post and ante-mortem. Her left nipple and right eyeball have been removed; the nipple before she died, the eyeball after."

Brenda looked a little green. She glanced at Andy. He was stony-faced as he listened to the recitation of the victim's horrendous wounds.

"She was also anally tortured, probably before death, and her Achilles tendons were cut, to keep her from running, I imagine. Chief, do you really want me to go on? The upshot is that this woman's murder is identical to the Red Hunter murders of 2002."

"I understand, Dr. Morales. Thank you. I saw you already had the murder book and boxes up from evidence from the 2002 murders, Lieutenant. Can you think of anything new we can do here?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah. Tao and I were talking and he was telling me about this geolocation program they developed in Texas, to help make the connection between where serial killers live and where they kill. Also, if Red's holding true to form, it should be about a week before the next murder, so we may have time to look at all the traffic cameras in the area to see if we can spot anyone suspicious."

"On Sunset Strip? That's just about everybody," Morales quipped.

"More suspicious than usual," Andy clarified.

"So how does this geolocating work? Can Lieutenant Tao do it?" Brenda asked.

Andy shrugged. "Sure. If he had the software. Which we don't. Tao actually asked for it about three years ago, but it was denied."

"What about that government grant we got when Buzz got all those new toys for the electronics room?" Brenda asked.

"It was for electronics, not software, and according to Tao, the feds get kind of upset when you use funds for anything not on the list. But, Tao also tells me the FBI has this software."

"Do they now?" Brenda said. "Well, I'll see if the FBI liaison can assist us in this."

"It could blow the case wide open, Chief. We need that information."

"We'll get it. All right, Doctor, thank you. I know this is one of those really difficult cases, but I appreciate you expediting it."

"You're welcome, Chief Johnson," the doctor said, sheeting the body.

As Andy and Brenda walked out into the hall and pulled their gowns off, Brenda said, "O.K., Andy. I'll call Fritz and see if we can get their computer people on the geo-location, whatever, thing. Didn't you say you'd made contact with a couple of the girls working the Strip? See if you can find them, and if they know anything."

"Middle of the day, Chief. They're not up yet. Or they're hiding. I gave them each my card. If they know anything, maybe they'll call."

"All right, Andy. Let's do what we can with what we've got. As soon as the footage from the traffic cameras comes in, we'll see what might be there."

When they got to the murder room, Captain Raydor was standing, gesturing at Peter Goldman. "What does that little pipsqueak want now?" Brenda fretted.

"Easy, Chief. Sharon – that is, Captain Raydor – and I will handle him. You go on into your office through the other door, and lock both doors."

"Thank you, Andy," Brenda sighed in relief and scuttled into her office.

Andy flung the murder room door open. "O.K. Goldman. You've been here long enough. Out."

"Why Lieutenant Flynn! I was just telling Captain Raydor I need to speak with Chief Johnson."

"I don't care. She's not obligated to talk to you about a damn thing. Out."

"This is a city building – a public place. I don't have to leave if I don't want to leave," he primly replied.

"You don't, huh? Well, Mr. Rules and Regulations, I was doing a little reading, myself. Yeah, I can read. You should look up the Code of the City of Los Angeles sometime. Really good stuff. And it talks about police stations, fire stations and hospitals in particular. It says they are public places, but if any person in those buildings hinders personnel from performing their duties, thus, compromising public safety, they can be asked to leave, and if they refuse to leave, may be removed by law enforcement personnel." Andy folded his arms and stared at Goldman.

Sharon grinned. As always, you never knew exactly what Andy had up his sleeve. "Mr. Goldman, I think that's your cue," she said.

"I'm not interfering with anything," he began, when the rest of the Major Crimes crew started in.

"I can't do a thing with him around, Captain," Provenza said.

"Too much commotion. I can't concentrate on this program!" from Tao.

"Hey, Captain. This guy makes me really nervous. No working with him around," Sanchez threw in.

"He drives me ape-shit crazy and I've got a murder investigation to work, Captain. Can you help us out?" said Andy.

Sharon chuckled low, which immediately made Andy want to take her clothes off. "There's your answer, Mr. Goldman. You're hindering public employees from doing their jobs, thus endangering public safety. Now, I'm asking you nicely to leave, or I'll have you escorted from the building. And, I'll get a judge to issue a no-contact order on you where Chief Johnson is concerned."

Andy walked to the murder room door and opened it. "I told you, Goldman. Time to leave. If you don't, I'll be happy to arrest you for the violation of that city code which is, in case you didn't know, a criminal offense, for hindering a murder investigation and harassing a police officer. Did I miss anything, Captain?"

"If you did, Lieutenant, I'm sure I'll remember it by the time Mr. Goldman arrives at Booking," Sharon purred.

Andy gestured at the door, and Goldman picked up his briefcase and started for the exit.

"I'll remember this, Lieutenant," he said.

"I hope you do. I like it when the kids learn something from their field trip to the police station," Andy answered, his tone at its snarky worst.

Goldman looked at Andy, but apparently thought better of whatever it was he was going to say or do, and exited the room. The crew heaved a collective sigh of relief.

Andy dropped heavily into his chair. "One of these days, I'm gonna mistake him for a burglar," he said, his voice trailing off ominously.

Sharon fought to keep a straight face. "Lieutenant, don't say things like that in front of me."

"Spousal privilege, Captain," he answered.

"I'll go tell the Chief she can come out of hiding now," Sharon said, and tapped on Brenda's door.

The door opened a crack. "Yes, Captain?" Brenda whispered.

"He's gone."

"Thank heavens!" Brenda sighed and came out of the office. "Thank you, Captain. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Chief. I know you've got a murder to work, so I'll just head back downstairs." With a slow wink at Andy, she left the department. No reason for her to be here while they were going over the gory details.

"All right, people. I think we have a pretty good idea of what's going on, but Lieutenant Flynn, since this was your case, you want to give us a brief history?"

"Sure, Chief." Andy stood and went to the murder board, where some preliminary photos and information had already been posted. "In 2002, starting in July, we started finding bodies. At first, Hollywood Division handled the case, but when it became clear we were dealing with a serial killer, it was turned over to Robbery/Homicide. I was the lead investigator. We would find about one body a week, all within about ten blocks of Sunset Strip, all working girls. Every victim had been raped, strangled, mutilated, the whole nine yards. About two days later, we would get a note, you know, telling us how incompetent we were, that kind of thing. Every note was signed 'the Red Hunter.' We still don't know the origin of the name. We have one description of the suspect."

Here, Andy turned to the board and posted a photo and a police sketch. "He didn't quite finish off Darla Conyers. She said, before she died, that he had her somewhere and there was what sounded like an explosion and he ran. She couldn't stand, since her Achilles tendons had been cut, but she dragged herself outside and someone saw her lying on the street and called 911. Here's the sketch we got from her description. We scoured the place where she was found, but nothing. It was a vacant store. We think it was convenient and not necessarily his particular favorite place to take his victims. Turns out, the explosion was a gas line blowing after we had an earthquake. Anyway, until two days ago, Darla was his last victim. He just stopped. We don't know why, but he was probably arrested and jailed. But we can't find a suspect fitting his profile who's been recently released. So, I've been checking with Arizona and Nevada, and we may need to expand the search to Oregon and Washington."

Brenda stood. "Thank you, Lieutenant. As far as media coverage, I'd like to work this in a similar way to 2002. We don't want panic in the streets. Lieutenant Flynn has already reached out to some of the girls on the Strip, so the word is out, there. However, I'd like him to continue to talk to these women when he can, to see if any of them have seen or heard anything. As we all know, the grapevine is frequently our best resource. I called Fritz, Lieutenant Tao, and he has said he will get one of their computer people working on the geo- geo-location program, using this murder, and the '02 murders, to see if we can nail down an area where the suspect might live."

"That's awesome, Chief. That could help us tremendously," Tao said.

"I certainly hope so, Lieutenant. Now, Lieutenant Flynn says the note from the killer usually arrived at the police station within about 48 hours of the murder, so we're looking at it getting here today. Obviously, we'll send it straight to SID for analysis, but I also want us to get photos of it here so we can have it for reference while they're doing their voodoo on it. Lieutenant Flynn has already alerted the officers working at the doors to make sure they have cameras on every person who comes into this building. If he sends it via courier service, we want the name of the service and the courier who delivered it. And, if the killer holds to his pattern, we have about a week before he kills again."

Brenda went to stand beside Andy. "Because of the situation in the LAPD at the time, Robbery/Homicide didn't have the necessary resources to devote to this case. There were few leads, but let me say right now that Lieutenant Flynn was tireless in working every last one of them. I've looked through the murder book and some of his old notes, and I cannot think of a single thing he could have done differently." She patted his shoulder. "But now, he's got the best team in the country backing him up, and we have resources we didn't have ten years ago. So let's get working on this, people. Red Hunter's work ends here and now."

Tao was busily tapping on his computer and said, "I'm looking for any similar murders that occurred in the past ten years in other states, and I'll take care of looking at releases in Oregon and Washington."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Tao," Brenda said. "Detective Sanchez, I want you and Detective Gabriel to go through that murder book with a fine-toothed comb. Ten years and two pairs of fresh eyes may spot something new in it. Lieutenant Provenza, please work on identifying our victim. Her working name is Tiara. Lieutenant Flynn, see if you can work your contacts and I'll also tell you how to contact the FBI agent working on the geo-location and you can stay on top of that situation."

* * *

><p>Late in the afternoon, a uniformed officer brought a note into the murder room. Andy looked up when the officer came in, and when he saw the note, he knew what it was, just as surely as he knew his name. The hair on the back of his neck prickled as the officer handed him the envelope. He grabbed a tissue and took it from the officer's hand and carefully opened it and with a pair of tweezers borrowed from Tao, took the note out and spread it open on his desk. "Hey Mike, get a photo of these, will you?"<p>

Tao got the pictures and the crew gathered to read the note they all knew was going to arrive.

"_My Dear Lieutenant Flynn,"_ it read.

"_How nice to know you're still in the LAPD. I thought surely someone would have caught on by now, but apparently they are blind to your sort of incompetence. However, that's all the better for me. Since I know you're still on the job, so to speak, I'm not nearly as concerned about you ever finding me. You couldn't then and I'm confident you still won't. I still don't understand why anyone is concerned about these sluts. I'm just thinning the herd, in a manner of speaking. _

_I thought about not writing my little notes anymore, but I enjoy it so much, and I know it makes your day to get them. And I simply live to make someone's day. _

_With love,_

_the Red Hunter"_

Andy shook his head. "Same old, same old. And he never thought for a minute about not writing these notes. It's part of the game."

"Classic narcissistic personality type," Tao said. "But sometimes, knowing that is an advantage. How did you all find the bodies, usually?"

"Never where the actual killing took place – except for Darla Conyers. He would leave them posed somewhere, usually in a place where someone would see them, but not where a lot of people were, you know? We staked out that whole damn Strip, looking for him."

Brenda hurried out of her office. "Is that the note, Lieutenant?"

Andy nodded and slid it to her. She put her glasses on and peered at it. "Well! He's a cocky little jackass, huh? Can we deduce anything from the handwriting or the stationery?"

Tao shook his head regretfully. "Block printing, so nothing from the handwriting, and the stationery is just plain notepaper they sell in every Wal-Mart, Target and drugstore in L.A."

"Well, that figures. Lieutenant, can you run his name through that names database and see if anything comes up?"

"The moniker database? Already have, Chief. So far, nothing. These kinds of killers choose names for their own reasons, which may be obvious, or extremely obscure. You never know."

"I see, Lieutenant. Well, let's bag up this note and get it to SID so they can get working on it."

* * *

><p>Andy took the long way home that night. He drove down Sunset Strip, which was crowded, as it always was, and looked at the people on the street. Two or three times, he parked, got out of the car and scanned the sidewalks. He could be looking right at the killer, and not even know it. Except, he had a cold feeling the killer was watching him. He was one of those people. Andy knew the Red Hunter was walking down the Strip right now, looking, prowling – hunting. Well, Andy was hunting, too.<p>

He actually spotted Sparkle in the throng and waved at her. She hurried to his side. "Man, am I ever glad to see you, Lieutenant!" she exclaimed.

"You know something? Why didn't you call me?"

"It's not something I could tell you. It's something I have to show you. Too far to walk from here, though."

"Get in the car," he said.

She did so and as she settled in, she said, "First time I've felt safe in two days. Listen, Flynn. Was it Tiara you found? Word is she was the one."

"Yeah."

"O.K. That's what I thought. We see each other on the street, you know. The night she died, I had a john at this motel, and I saw Tiara as I was leaving." She directed Andy to the spot.

It was a sleazy dive, and what he expected, but he turned to Sparkle. "This may be the first break we've had. Tell me exactly what you saw."

"O.K. I was leaving, like I said, and Tiara was waiting in the lobby. Her john was at the desk, getting the room."

Andy's eyes widened. "Tell me you saw his face, please."

"Only for a second. He was probably your size though, and wore a baseball cap pulled way down over his eyes. But what was really weird is he wore this baggy coat. Like a fatigue jacket. Only it looked way too heavy to wear in L.A."

"They got security cameras in this place?"

"Maybe. I don't know. We meet johns here because usually, the guy on the night shift will call the cops if a john gets rough or something. He kind of looks out for us. Buy us a burger if we're short on cash, that kind of thing. But he wasn't working that night. His night off or something."

Andy's mind clicked into action. Two people, maybe? Maybe Red took the victims to a hotel where an accomplice worked, because he knew no one was "looking out" for the girls there? Maybe to help him clean up? If the room was in order by the time the day shift came in, who would be the wiser? Not like a little blood was going to be noticed in a place like this. "What time was this, Sparkle?"

The girl thought. "I'm gonna say about seven. I started at six and caught an early one. And the clerks work six p.m. to six a.m., like three days a week."

Red would need time to do what he did. Eleven or twelve hours wasn't an unreasonable thought. Some killers wanted to draw out the experience, but for some, keeping a girl alive two or three days was too much trouble. Too much chance of discovery, unless you had a place in the desert or in the mountains.

"Andy? Are you O.K.?"

Sparkle's voice startled him out of his reverie. "Yeah. Fine. Let me just drive around this place and I'll drop you off wherever you'd like me to." He did drive around the property and saw several possible rooms where screams might not be easily heard.

Before she got out of the car, Andy took her elbow. "Sparkle, you be careful. If you can, stay with your regulars. At least, don't go with anybody who looks like that guy you saw at the motel."

"You think he's the one?"

"Could be." He pulled out his wallet and gave her $100. He'd just claim it on his expenses as an informant fee. "Get something better than a burger for dinner. And if you telling me this helps us catch this creep, I'll take you out to dinner anywhere in town. Well, within reason. And you'll probably get a reward from the LAPD. But certainly dinner."

Sparkle grinned at him. "I'll take you up on that. Andy Flynn, you are definitely an officer and a gentleman. What will your wife say, though?"

"Maybe I'll bring her along." Now, wouldn't Sharon go nuts at that idea? Might be worth it to ask her though, just to watch the explosion, Andy thought.

"You do that," the girl laughed. "See you around," she said as she got out of the car.

"Yeah. Be careful," he answered.

* * *

><p>When Andy got home, Sharon didn't say a word to him. She just led him to the sofa, sat in his lap and took him in her arms. He buried his face in the soft, fragrant skin of her neck and sighed raggedly. Sharon stroked his hair and rubbed her cheek against him, offering what comfort she could, knowing he was beating himself up for not catching Red some 10 years ago.<p>

Finally, she said softly, "You can't change the past, Andy. But you can do something now. Focus on that." The warmth in her voice made Andy smile a little. Everyone thought Sharon was so cool – like marble. But he knew the ice princess facade was just that. She was fiery and fiercely loving. And even though he didn't understand why or how, she loved him.

"I'll try, babe," he whispered.

"You're a great detective, Andy. That's why it was always so frustrating for me to have to investigate you. I was always afraid that would be the investigation that took you away from what you love doing, and the LAPD was going to lose one of its very best people. You do this for all the right reasons. You don't give a hoot about politics or getting ahead. I'm a better officer because of you." She kissed his hair softly. "Being around you reminded me of why we do this, and it's not to get promotions. But I needed to be reminded that, while promotions are nice, the real reason we do this is to protect people, to make sure victims get some justice."

Andy ran his fingers through her thick mane of hair. "Thanks, sweetheart. I needed to hear that."

"I meant it. Now, go on to bed. You've got to get some rest."

"Yeah, I know. It's one of those nights, though." By that, he meant it was a night when he was tempted to drink to forget his day.

Sharon nodded. "For all of us. Go to bed, Andy. I love you."

He kissed her. "I love you." He was going to catch that bastard if it cost him his badge to do it.


	3. Chapter 3: Range to Target

**A/N:** A little nearer. Hope you're still enjoying this, even if it is a little gruesome. Thanks for all the reviewers! Please continue to R&R!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Range to Target<strong>

Andy was at his desk, combing through inmate releases for Oregon and Washington that Tao hadn't seen yet, and midway through his third cup of coffee. At least he had been able to sleep the night before. Something about Sharon's presence next to him soothed him enough to relax into sleep.

Brenda came in, juggling her enormous purse, a venti coffee from Starbuck's and an armload of folders. Andy jumped up to relieve her of her burden.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Good morning, everyone. Anything new?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah, Chief. Talked to one of my contacts last night. We may have something at a no-tell motel just off the Strip. She saw our vic in the motel the night she was killed. Her john was at the desk getting a room. She didn't see his face, but this is the first glimmer of something definite. I've got the warrant drawn up for the hotel and the security camera tapes, if there are any."

Brenda's eyes gleamed. "That is wonderful! Serve that warrant as soon as you get it authorized and turn that place upside down. Anything from the other states where you were looking?"

"Not yet, but the Fibbie tech on the geolocation project is making progress. But we're on borrowed time. Just because Red has kept to his murder schedule so far doesn't mean he's going to stay on it. If he's escalating, we may have a smaller window between murders."

"I agree, Lieutenant. When you have a minute, I'd like to see you in my office, please."

"O.K., Chief," Andy answered. He went back to his computer search, and gave Brenda time to get settled in for the morning. When he was still coming up with nothing, he decided he would expand the search nationwide. Someone had to have heard of this pervert. He went to Brenda's office and knocked.

"Come in, Lieutenant," she called.

"What's up, Chief?" he asked.

"Sit down a second, Andy, if you will," Brenda answered.

He did and Brenda looked at him for a moment. She could see the tiredness in his eyes. But even so, barring her husband, he was still the best looking man in the LAPD. It had taken Brenda a long time to admit to herself that she thought Andy Flynn was one sexy man, but he was. "Are you sleeping all right?" she asked.

"O.K., I guess. I finally dozed off last night. Don't know what time."

"I meant what I said yesterday. I looked through the murder book. I cannot think of one lead you had that you didn't follow to the very end. You did everything you could have possibly done ten years ago. So I don't want you thinking you missed something. If you did, I didn't find it."

"Thanks, Chief," he answered.

"You're welcome. And I know that these kinds of cases are especially tough, and particularly if you have substance abuse issues. With that in mind, Fritz asked me to tell you that, if you needed to talk during the day – or anytime, really – his door was open. He also said you were welcome at his home group – I think they're called? If you needed an extra meeting or something. He just wanted you to know that."

Andy was touched. "Brenda, thank you. It really means a lot that you and Fritz have my back like that. I appreciate it. I do."

She smiled at him. "You know, you're my friend too, Andy. Not just one of my detectives."

He nodded. "I appreciate that, too. More than you know."

"Let's get that warrant served and see what comes up."

"Yes, Ma'am," Andy replied with a smile, and he went back to his desk. The call came in shortly that the judge had signed the warrant and he and the crew rolled out to execute the search.

* * *

><p>Andy entered the motel first. "LAPD. We have a warrant," he said to the desk clerk, who paled. He approached the desk. "O.K. I'm going to want a look at your guest register for Tuesday after six p.m. Do you have security cameras?"<p>

Wordlessly, the clerk pointed to the desk camera.

"Great. I'll need the tapes for Tuesday from six p.m. through Wednesday at 6 a.m."

"S-sure," the clerk stammered. He pulled up the register for the time period on his computer.

"Print out a copy," Andy commanded. "Make sure the times are on there, too."

"O.K., Officer. No problem." He handed the pages to Andy.

"Thanks. Now, I need a copy of those tapes, as well." Andy motioned to Buzz, who went to the clerk.

"Are the tapes digital?" The clerk nodded. "Great. We can save them on my flash drive, then. Let's go."

They were gone for about 20 minutes, and Buzz emerged from the back. "Got the footage, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Buzz. Now then," he said to the clerk, who looked terrified. "Do you ever work nights?"

The man shook his head. "Never. Just days. I come on at six a.m."

"Were you working last Wednesday morning?"

"No. It was my day off. I work Wednesday through Saturday."

"All right. Do you remember hearing about anything strange happening Tuesday night?"

"In this place? Define strange."

"Good point. Screams. Well, that wouldn't be strange here, either, would it? Tell me this, then. Who worked the night shift on Tuesday?"

The man turned to a calendar. "Um, that would have been Cal – Calvin Hammonds," he clarified.

"Do you have any contact information for Mr. Hammonds?"

The man looked through a rolodex on the desk and scribbled an address and phone number. "Here," he said.

Andy tucked the paper in his jacket. "Thanks. You've been very cooperative. Oh – is your boss here?"

"No."

"Then we weren't, either. You're blind, deaf and dumb, as far as this search goes, all right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Andy turned to the crew. "O.K. Nothing else here. Let's get back downtown." When they got outside, he said, "I'll have to look at the tapes and cross-reference anything with the names on the register to get room numbers. The warrant didn't cover specific rooms."

In the electronics room, Andy was sitting next to Buzz, gazing at the monitors. "Cue up the footage from say, 6:30 to 7:30, if you will."

"O.K., Lieutenant," Buzz said, and he found the requisite time frame and forwarded through just slowly enough so Andy could get a look at people coming in.

"Stop," he said. "Run it back about ten seconds. O.K. That's Sparkle leaving, so run it back, say five minutes and let's watch the three views in real time."

Buzz complied and then, Andy saw a man wearing a cap and an oversized jacket walk through the door with their victim. "That's him! Has to be. Can you make it bigger?"

"I'll try," Buzz said, and fiddled with the controls. The image enlarged a bit, but quickly pixilated into a blur. "Let me try the desk view," he said, and pulled that image. The same thing happened. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but these aren't exactly state-of-the-art cameras. Cheap equipment gets you lousy images."

Andy jotted down the time on the printout. "Damn. Well, it's better than what we had, which is nothing. I appreciate it, Buzz. But at least we can cross reference the time on the cameras with the register, now, and get a name and a room number. Print those images for me, if you will. Good work, man."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Buzz answered.

Andy went back to his desk and checked the register printout with the footage time. "Gotcha!" he crowed. He turned to the room. "You guys, meet Taylor A. – wait for it – Hunter." He held up the photos.

"It was that obvious all along," Tao said. "So, has his name come up on any of the inmate lists?"

"I'm checking it now," Andy answered, tapping keys as quickly as his two-finger typing technique allowed. He smacked his desk. "Nothing. The asswipe doesn't even have a driver's license!"

"Hmm. Narcissistic _and_ paranoid. Classic antisocial personality," Tao commented. "We might want to get an FBI profiler in on this one."

Andy snorted. "Who needs that crap? I've got a photo, a registry and I'm about to get a warrant. We're going to hunt down Mr. Red Hunter himself."

Tao smiled at Andy. There were a few shades of gray in Flynn's world, but not many. Certainly not "profiling" hocus-pocus. "Well, a profile might give us a better idea of exactly where to look, once the geolocation protocol is complete. If we know more about his mental processes, we can track him more easily. Andy, you know that knowing a killer's habits helps us predict his next moves."

"Sure, but we know what he does. He rapes and kills prostitutes."

"And then goes underground. Even with the photos and a warrant for the hotel room, we've still got to find him, and he can apparently make himself invisible, for all intents and purposes."

"All right, all right. Clearly, we've got some work to do," Provenza broke in. "Flynn, I'm guessin' we don't have much in the way of financials on Mr. Hunter, do we?"

"No. He's off the grid."

"So let's go canvass the Strip area, now that we've got those photos. Maybe somebody knows where this guy works or something," Julio said.

"Good idea, Detective Sanchez," Brenda said, walking out of her office. "You've got that search warrant for a specific motel room, Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Just e-mailed the request to the judge's clerk. We should get it in a few minutes."

"Fine. Then Detective Sanchez, you put your plan into action and Lieutenant Tao, keep working on that geolocation. And anything else you can think of. OH! Why did Detective Gabriel have to pick this week to take a vacation? Well, can't be helped. Flynn and Provenza, we'll go serve that warrant. Have SID and some uniforms meet us there."

"Sure, Chief," Andy said, picking up the phone.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the warrant arrived and Andy, Brenda and Provenza went to the motel. When they got to the place, Brenda wrinkled her nose. "Do you suppose this place was built to be a dive, or did it just end up that way?"<p>

Provenza shrugged. "If I had to guess, Chief, I'd say it was built in the fifties for families, and just went to seed. Lot of these places around L.A."

"I guess so," she answered. "Well, let's get to it, then. Remember your shoe covers. You sure don't want to go in one of those rooms without them. Eeeww," she shuddered.

"Yeah, no telling what you'd come out with," Provenza joked.

"Lieutenant! Eeew! I said, eeew!"

Andy chuckled and Provenza answered, "Yes, Ma'am," in a resigned tone.

They went in and the desk clerk looked like he was going to faint this time. "You remember me, don't you?" Andy said. "Well, now we have a warrant for a particular room. Let's go to room 110 and you're going to open it up for us."

The clerk led them to the room and unlocked it. "My boss is gonna kill me," he said.

"Well, you just tell your boss to come see Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson, Major Crimes, LAPD, and he can explain to me how murder has been committed in his motel without his knowledge, then!"

The man swallowed, terror in his eyes, shoved the key into Brenda's hand, and ran for the relative safety of the office.

"You know, I don't think I want his job," Provenza cracked.

"Nope," Brenda answered and they went into the room. Gloves on, Andy turned on the lights and they looked at the room.

"Dear Lord in heaven," Brenda said. "How many kinds of desperate do you have to be to stay in this place? And Tiara probably died here. Horrible." She shook her head sadly.

"Hell of a place," Provenza replied.

Andy didn't say a word. He just started looking at the floor around the bed, in particular.

"Too many cigarette burns to see blood," Provenza said, disgusted.

"Let's just see what is around here, then," Brenda responded.

Andy directed his flashlight to the bed frame. Underneath the caster, he spotted something and knelt. "Provenza, get this lifted for me, willya? And if you say, 'I don't lift,' I'm committing another murder here."

His partner knew when not to argue and this was one of those times. "Sure, Flynn," was all he said, and he lifted the leg of the bed frame up an inch or so.

"Got it!" Andy said and Provenza dropped the bed with a thump. He examined the piece of blue, textured plastic sheeting. "It's part of a tarp," he said. "Got any evidence bags, Chief?"

"Yes." She dug in her capacious purse and produced several. She opened it for Andy and he carefully placed the bit of plastic inside.

"Could explain how Red kills and doesn't leave blood behind. He puts a tarp down. Probably after restraining the victims," Andy said.

"Very likely," Brenda agreed. She was deliberately staying a little in the background for this case, in respect to the fact that Andy had worked so hard on it. It was interesting, watching him walk the room, analyzing what he found, looking at possibilities. She gave herself an inward shake. All these years, she had relied so heavily on Gabriel and his talents, and on Tao and his technological expertise, on Sanchez' knowledge of gangs and ghettos and barrios, on Provenza's time on the force, that she had given Andy's talent short shrift. He was the extra muscle – the sarcastic reality check, the gallows humor that popped up to keep things from getting too serious.

But, had she ever really given him the credit he deserved for being a damn good detective? There had to be a reason Robbery/Homicide had closed as many cases as they had, in spite of Taylor, and Brenda realized it was Andy. It was largely his hard work and that uncanny sense he had for all things hinky that had kept his division from going to pieces. If he weren't so completely anti-political, he could have made captain, or even commander, long ago. But Andy would never campaign for it.

But now, Brenda was seeing Andy as more than just a cop. He was that, through and through, but now she was seeing the investigator. Had she never noticed how sharp he was? How he could take something as small as that piece of tarp and enlarge it into a method of murder? How he could look around a room and almost see the event as it occurred? She was an idiot for never having seen it before. Well, she wouldn't continue to keep Andy in the background, because she had placed what might be a foolish trust in David Gabriel. And excessive trust, at that.

The SID team arrived and Andy gave them the fragment of tarp and led one of the techs into the bathroom. "If someone washed blood down the drain, even if they used bleach, can you still pick it up?" he asked.

"Sometimes, Lieutenant. We'll do our best."

Andy just nodded. He went back into the main room and prowled around, looking for anything to help him find Red. The techs were looking for fingerprints everywhere, when the one in the bathroom called, "Lieutenant Flynn! Can you come in here, please?"

He stood in the doorway. "What's up? Find anything?"

"Yeah. I snaked the tub and sink drains. Came up with this." He held up what looked like a piece of skin.

"What is that?"

"Skin. I'll have to give it to Dr. Morales so he can see exactly where on the body it came from, but my guess is the abdomen or inside of the arm."

"Can we get DNA from that?"

"Oh yeah, Lieutenant. No problem there."

"Good. Any blood?"

"Some. But with this skin, we've got enough DNA to see whether it came from our victim's body."

Andy nodded. "Right. Thanks." He turned to tell Brenda what the tech found and she bit her lip.

"Do we think there's any significance in where Red has been leaving the bodies?"

"Not that we ever figured out. Mostly, where they would be found, but not very quickly."

"I see. O.K. Well, do you think we've found whatever all there is to find here?"

"Probably. Let's get out of here."

They went back through the office, and Andy saw the clerk talking to another man. He heard the clerk call the man "Cal."

"Calvin Hammonds?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. So?"

Andy showed his badge. "Lieutenant Andy Flynn, LAPD. Like to take a ride with us? We need to talk to you about something that happened here at your fine establishment a couple of days ago."

"Go to hell, pig. Get a warrant if you want me."

Andy looked over at Brenda. She marched up to Hammonds and said, "Well, Mr. Hammonds, you're a person of interest. Now, you can come with us and get all this cleared right up, or I can go ahead and arrest you now for hindering a murder investigation. It's your choice."

"I told you. I ain't going nowhere."

"All right, sir, if that's the way you want it. We can do it the hard way." She nodded to Andy, who drew his handcuffs from his belt.

"Calvin Hammonds, you're under arrest for hindering a murder investigation. You have the right to remain silent..." was as far as he got, though, when Hammonds turned and swung at him. Andy ducked that punch, but caught a left to his stomach. He doubled over for a moment and then straightened up and returned the favor with a vicious right to Hammonds' kidney. Provenza dragged two uniforms into the motel lobby to assist and the three of them took Hammonds to the ground, Andy yelling out his rights as he finally got the cuffs on the man. He pulled him to his feet. "That took some of the fight out of you, huh?"

"Don't talk to me, pig."

"I knew I was a pig," Andy said, a grim smile on his face. "My wife tells me all the time. But you know what? I'd way rather be a pig than a douchebag like you who helps deviants like Red Hunter butcher innocent women." He shoved the man toward the uniforms. "Get him out of here."

Brenda had hardly had time to breathe when the scuffle broke out and she was frozen in horror. "Lieutenant! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Chief. I'm fine. He caught me in the gut. Good thing. More padding there," Andy cracked, rubbing his stomach.

"Captain Raydor will have both our heads if you're hurt. You know that, don't you?"

"Better than you do, Chief," he said with a rueful chuckle.

"I guess so. Well, let's see what, if anything, Mr. Hammonds will tell us. I'll call Lieutenant Tao and get him to pull up whatever we might have on him."

Back in the murder room, Andy gleefully tacked up Hammonds' DMV photo and updated the murder board. They were actually making progress on this case.

"Well, that explains it," Tao piped up.

"What, Mike?" Andy asked.

"Why we couldn't find Red in the prison system, but he was gone ten years."

Andy hurried over to Tao's computer. "What?"

"Our friend was a guest in one of Arizona's finest facilities operated by the Department of Mental Health."

"For ten years? Wow," Andy answered. "But yeah. What's his story?"

"Well, the reason we couldn't get a bead on him is because he used a fake Social Security number. He was arrested in Arizona for rape, and apparently, deemed mentally unstable, and so they sent him to a forensic unit, and when they tried to get his medical records, they found he was using a number for a dead man. So, a judge committed him. That took him out of the criminal system. Apparently, he was released about a month ago. No address, though."

"Of course not. Wonder why the cops in Arizona didn't catch on to the bogus Social, though?"

Tao did a little more searching. "Small, remote town. Probably weren't connected to the databases. He had to get into the state system where they could track him. And even ten years ago, some small places like that still weren't online."

"Guess not. I forget that, sometimes."

"Yeah. But that's it. And I doubt we'll find him anywhere obvious. I'm sure he probably can't hold down a regular job, and with his background, it would be tough for him to get hired."

"Probably getting paid under the table, since he doesn't want to be tracked."

Tao nodded. "That would be my guess."

"So what do we have on Hammonds?"

"Oh, he's a bad boy," Tao snorted. "Let's see. Numerous assault charges, couple of rapes, armed robbery. Known skinhead."

"Real humanitarian, huh?" Andy said.

Tao nodded. "No doubt." He looked over to Brenda's office. "She won't be happy, but should we even let her in the same room with that creep?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. What do you think, Provenza?" Andy said to his partner.

The older man shrugged. "She's going to insist. I suggest you and Tao need to be in there, too."

"Right. What about that geolocation, Mike?"

"Working. It takes some time. The computer has so many permutations to work through. It's a complicated program that uses over a million algorithms per second to eliminate..."

"Got it, Mike. Thanks," Andy chuckled.

"Lieutenant Flynn, let's go talk to Mr. Hammonds," Brenda said, coming out of her office with purpose in her bearing.

"Chief, let's get Tao in on this one, too. Just for your safety, all right?" Andy and Tao had already moved to the hall entrance to the interview rooms.

Brenda looked up at the two men. She could tell they weren't going to allow her inside without both of them. "Oh, for heaven's sake! All right, gentlemen. I can see you're going to be obstinate, so come on."

Tao and Andy grinned at each other about Brenda's use of the word, "obstinate." She walked briskly down the hall, her two lieutenants following. She opened the door to the interview room.

"We met earlier, but I'm Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. You met Lieutenant Flynn and this is Lieutenant Tao."

"Yeah," was all the reply she got.

"All right, then, let's get started," Brenda said sweetly, ignoring his attitude.

"Save your breath. I ain't talking."

As she had done so many times before, Brenda said, "Oh, you don't have to! I'm going to do all the talking and you can just listen!" She spread out photos in front of him and organized her papers from the folder. "Now then. This is Tiara, aka LaShondra Willingham. Well, this is her driver's license photo. This is how she looked when we found her. This is Taylor Austin Hunter – better known as Red Hunter – as he appeared while he was a patient in the Arizona mental health system. These photos and this guest registry show him checking in to the motel where you work. He made the error of actually checking in with his real name, which I find incredible, but I think his narcissism has convinced him he's so smart that no one will find him. You checked him in."

"So? I check a lot of people in."

"No doubt, but this time, you helped Hunter clean up after he butchered LaShondra Willingham. That makes you an accessory to murder after the fact, and with your impressive criminal record, will probably put you in jail for the rest of your life."

Hammonds looked bored. He twirled a finger in the air.

Brenda peered at the man. She looked at her watch and Andy could tell she was planning. "All right, Mr. Hammonds. Let's see if a night in jail will help you be more cooperative. We'll see you bright and early in the morning!" She packed up her paperwork and left the room, Andy and Tao in tow.

"What was that all about, Chief?" Tao said.

"He's not going to talk. Not yet. That skinhead/Aryan Nation thing has got him trained not to talk to the police. Not at first. You remember the last people we had in here like that. I don't want him to invoke, so we'll let him stew overnight. Besides, we've all been here since oh-dark-thirty, and I know we're all worn out. We'll think better with some rest under our belts." She looked up at Andy. "Especially you, Lieutenant Flynn. You clock out right now and get yourself home and get some sleep. That's an order."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said. He was too tired to argue.

* * *

><p>When he got home, Sharon, naturally, had been home for a while. She greeted him with a kiss and said, "I've got a pot of vegetable soup on the stove. And I heard you made some progress today. I'm so glad. Go on in the den and sit and I'll bring your dinner to you. I'll bet you haven't had a thing since you ate that raisin toast this morning, have you?"<p>

He pondered the question. "Pack of peanuts about noon."

"So nutritious. Well, at least it was protein." She pushed him toward the den. "Sit down. Before you fall down."

"Yes, Ma'am," Andy sighed, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it on the chair in the hall. He collapsed on to the sofa and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was awake. Sharon had removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Lean forward, Andy, so I can get your shirt off," she said softly.

"O.K." He allowed Sharon to take off his shirt. He still wore a T-shirt though, and she placed a tray on his lap with a bowl of soup and a glass of cran-grape juice on it. "Now eat something."

He nodded and started on the soup. "It's good, babe," he said.

"I'm glad. Now when you finish eating, it's bedtime for you, Bonzo," she teased.

"No arguments from me."

"Well, that's a change. You must be tired," she replied, but with a smile. When he finished eating, she pulled him to his feet and led him to the bedroom. She fished a pair of sleep pants out of the dresser and handed them to him. He donned them and lay on the bed with a sigh of relief.

Sharon sat on the bed and took one of his feet in her hands. "Relax, sweetheart," she said, as she started massaging his foot.

"Sure," he mumbled, already half asleep, as she took his other foot and gave it the same treatment. He could feel the comforter being twitched over him and he sank into sleep, disturbed only when he felt Sharon's warmth seep into his back when she came to bed.

* * *

><p>Brenda was looking over Hammonds' file when Fritz brought her a cup of cocoa. "What are you poring over?" he asked.<p>

"Oh, just this file on Calvin Hammonds. We pretty much know he was helping Red Hunter as a clerk at that awful dive of a motel, but with that skinhead background of his, I just know he'll invoke, or just refuse to say anything, and really, as many times as he's been in prison, the three strikes rule applies. He goes away for 25 to life, regardless."

"Let me see that," Fritz said. Brenda handed him the folder. He looked it over. "Well, well, well. So this is where good old Calvin has been!"

"You have a case on him?"

Fritz nodded. "Mid level drug running. We had him under surveillance and he just dropped off the grid." He took his reading glasses off and chewed thoughtfully on one earpiece. "Tell you what. Maybe this will work. He cops to helping Red Hunter, and the FBI gets to arrest him on the lesser drug charges. I know that's not how you wanted to do this, but this guy is an accessory. You want Red Hunter. So give Andy Flynn an early Christmas present and let Hammonds give him Hunter tied up with a bow. He'll be in jail – probably in Victorville. How about it?"

Brenda thought about the day before. Andy was tormenting himself over this case. She nodded. "You're right, Fritzie. I owe Andy at least that much. At least. In the morning, you can come in with me and offer that – that idiot the deal and we'll see if he takes it."'

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hammonds, this is the best deal you're going to get," Brenda said the next morning. "You're in three strikes territory. When I get you for accessory, you'll never see the outside again. This way, you have a chance of getting out of prison eventually. I want Red Hunter and I'm quite willing to let the FBI have you to get him."<p>

Hammonds leaned back in his chair. "So what do I have to do?"

"Tell me exactly how and why you helped Hunter kill LaShondra Willingham – Tiara – and anything else you know about him. And I'm sure Agent Howard will want particulars on whatever he'll be arresting you for, but you can tell him all about that. I'm not interested in drug running."

Hammonds rubbed his mouth, thinking. "A'right. O.K. 'Why' is easy. First, somehow, that dirtbag Hunter knew the feds were looking for me. Don't ask me how he knew, but he did. And he mostly wanted cleanup and that kind of thing. Also, that whore wasn't exactly who we want populating our nation, now was she? And she was already dead when I got in on it, so small loss, I figure."

Brenda was close to becoming physically sick at the man's nonchalance. Andy was watching the interview in the electronics room and looked like he was ready to jump through the screens to get to Hammonds. A nod from Provenza put Sanchez and Tao at the door, in case he decided to make a break for the suspect – and break his neck. Andy's temper wasn't as volatile as Sanchez', but when fully roused, he was even harder to control.

"I see. Now, Mr. Hammonds, the 'how,' if you please."

Hammonds shrugged. "You know that guy is frickin' nuts, right? I mean, completely gone. So he calls me about, I dunno, 3:30 or 4 a.m. and says he needs some help. I get there, and oh, damn. Blood every damn where. And jizz all over the place. I don't know how many times he jacked off in that room. I mean, it was like, would make Stephen King toss his cookies."

"Sexual sadist," Tao said.

"No kidding," Andy growled.

"All right. So what did you do then?" Brenda asked. Her knee was pressed against Fritz's leg underneath the table. He understood and twined his leg around hers.

"Helped him clean up. He had a tarp on the bed..."

"I knew it!" Andy said.

Hammonds continued, "so I helped him roll up the body in it and put it in his truck."

"What kind of truck?" Brenda asked, knowing Andy was watching and taking notes.

" POS. Like an old Chevy. Blue. Well, the paint on it that's left is blue, anyway. So, I got a cleaning cart and gloved up, 'cause I wasn't even gonna do that job barehanded, and we cleaned up. Got the wet vac from the shop to clean up the blood off the carpet. Cleaned the bathtub, 'cause apparently, he had bathed in there to get the blood off himself. So we got it cleaned up before the shift changed."

"I wish I'd beat the hell out of him when I had the chance," Andy grumbled.

Provenza put a calming hand on his shoulder. "We're closing in on this one, Flynn. We're gonna get him."

"Yeah."

Brenda nodded. "So what else do you know about this man? Where he lives, or works, maybe?"

Hammonds shrugged. "You think I want to get to know that dude? Not even. Now what about my deal?"

"As I told you, Agent Howard has information he needs from you and you'll be processed into a federal facility by this afternoon." Brenda said, and then left the interview room. She took several deep breaths before she went into the electronics room. "Did you get all that?"

Andy nodded slowly. "Yeah. I got it. I'm going to start looking for that truck." Just then, his cell rang. "Flynn," he growled. He listened for a moment. "Calm down, Rosie. What? When? Are you all right? You're O.K., though, right? I'm on my way. Let me get your mom and we'll be there as quick as we can get there. Stay inside and don't answer the door or look out the window." He ended the call. "Chief, Hunter's threatened Rosie. He knows who she is, somehow. Oh God, Sharon is going to kill me."

Brenda put a hand to her mouth. "Go see about her, Andy. And I'm authorizing uniforms to meet you there. I'll call them so they can get there before you and Captain Raydor do." She turned to the squad. "Lieutenant Tao, get that geolocation program finished, if you possibly can. Detective Sanchez, look for that truck. I'll meet Lieutenant Flynn at Rosie's apartment, so Lieutenant Provenza, hold down the fort, here."

"Will do, Chief," he answered, and looked at Andy, who was gray with anxiety. "She's O.K., Andy. Get her Mama and you all go see about her."

He nodded and got on his cell. "Sharon? Meet me at my car in the deck. Now. It's Rosie. She's fine, but she needs us. I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

><p>"Andy, I don't blame you," Sharon said. "How in God's name could you know this would happen?" They were on the way to Rosie's duplex, just off the USC campus.<p>

"But I should have thought of it."

"No, you couldn't predict _this_. And she's all right, which is the most important thing."

Andy glanced at his wife. "Thank you, Sharon."

"For what? I love you and I love my kids. And I'm a cop. I understand." She patted his knee.

They were running with lights and siren, and when the car screamed into the driveway, black and whites followed it. Officers poured out of cars, scanning every foot of ground. Andy and Sharon ran to the door and Rosie met them. To Sharon's intense surprise, Rosalind went to Andy first. But then, it wasn't so surprising, either. He had become like a father to her in every way that mattered. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He put his arms around her and stroked her hair, murmuring to her. In spite of the circumstances, Sharon smiled. She was just glad they had such a close relationship. Sharon touched Rosie's shoulder.

"Mom!" she said and hugged Sharon. Andy put his arms around both of them, and this was the tableau Brenda saw when she arrived. She had totally opposed this match in the beginning, but Andy had a family now, and she knew he was happy. Strange to think about happiness in this situation, but Brenda knew there was nowhere Andy would rather be, than comforting his stepdaughter and wife.

"He left a gutted squirrel outside. Poor thing," Rosie sniffed. She loved animals. Andy shook his head.

"Come on inside, sweetheart. Chief Johnson needs your statement, all right? If you're up to it," he said.

"I am." She turned again to her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't call you first, but when that man left, all I could think of was that I needed to call my dad."

"It's all right, honey. And you're all right," Sharon replied, glancing at Andy. His expression was indescribable. It was pleased, proud, concerned, anxious – everything a father's face should read. He led her to her tiny sofa and Rosie pulled him down to sit beside her, leaning into his side. Sharon understood. In the days after her accident, when she was more conscious, nothing soothed her like leaning into Andy's strength. She stood by the sofa, her hand on Rosie's shoulder.

Brenda came in and pulled a chair close to the sofa. "Hi Rosie. I guess you know me. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Hi, Chief Johnson. I heard a knock on the door, and looked out. This man was standing there. I asked who it was, and he said he needed to get an urgent message to Lieutenant Flynn. I didn't want to open the door, but he showed me this envelope." She pointed to a side table and Brenda picked up the envelope with a tissue and put it in an evidence bag in her purse.

"Then what?" Brenda asked.

"I put the chain on the door and opened it and said he could hand it to me through the opening. He did and said he knew Andy was my stepdad and that it was a shame I wouldn't let him in, that we could have so much fun." Here, she hid her face in Andy's shoulder, and he put his hand on her head. Sharon did the same from the back.

"Glad they've got metal doors and bars on the windows," Sharon said absently, which Andy knew was just her way of dealing with the fear.

"And then he said he left something for me and I could see that poor little squirrel," she said, trembling. She turned a tearstained face up to Andy. "Oh, Daddy, I was so scared!" she sobbed, and he closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head and put his cheek against her hair.

"It's O.K., Rosie," he whispered to her. "Your mom and I are here. It's O.K. now." Brenda thought Andy looked like he was on the verge of tears, himself.

Sharon ran her hand through Rosie's hair and looked at Brenda. "Chief, I think she's had enough."

"Of course," Brenda said. "Rosie, I know it was tough, but thank you so much for giving me your statement. I'm ordering uniforms here, for the protection of your neighbors, too. And for you and Lieutenant Flynn, Captain. No arguments. They can stay in the den or outside, or wherever, but you're getting them. Direct order. Understood?"

"All right, Chief," Sharon said. "Rosie, do you want to stay with us for a couple of nights?"

"I think so, Mom. Let me go get a few things together," she answered, and kissing Andy's cheek, she went to her bedroom.

Brenda smiled at Andy. "I didn't know you two were so close," she said.

He looked a little bemused. "I don't think I knew it, either."

"It comes real natural to you," Brenda replied.

Sharon put her hand on Andy's shoulder. "I think it does, too." Her voice was loving and proud. In spite of herself, Brenda felt a twinge of envy.

When Rosie came back into the living area, Brenda said, "Rosie, if you don't mind, can you tell me how he knew who you were?"

She bit her lip. "He said, 'everybody sees Facebook.' Maybe when Mom had her accident and I was keeping my friends updated."

"Makes sense," Brenda said. "Well, we're that close to getting this nut, and everyone will be able to sleep a little easier."

Andy watched as Sharon put her arm around Rosie, and he felt a surge of rage that such a scumbag would dare to threaten his – well, his little girl. He was just thankful that God had given him a chance to love this young woman like a daughter. And he did. Red Hunter had threatened his family. This would not go unanswered, Andy vowed to himself as they got back into his car to go back downtown. Red Hunter's days were numbered, either in society, or on this earth. Andy was going to make certain of that.


	4. Chapter 4: Breathing Room

**A/N:** We get some plot development, and even a little goodness, for those who were looking for a little! LOL. Thanks to all you faithful reviewers, and to those to set the story as a favorite, or for an alert. I'd love to see reviews from you, too! :) So, please, enjoy and R&R!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Breathing Room<strong>

When Sharon and Andy got home with Rosie, she led Andy to her room. "Mom, I need to talk to him for a minute, O.K.?"

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll just get your car keys from the officer who drove your car over here." She went outside.

Rosie sat down on her bed and Andy sat in the little vanity chair, hoping his 200-pound frame wasn't too much for it. Rosie took Andy's hands. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, Rosie. Didn't you know I'd roll out as quick for you as I would for your Mom?"

She nodded. "I knew that. I probably shouldn't have called you Daddy, though."

Andy smiled. "Why is that?"

"You didn't mind?"

He shook his head. "No. It's been a long time since anybody's referred to me as anything like that. My own kids call me by my first name, thanks to their mom's influence."

Rosie's face was sad. "That's awful. They missed having such a great dad, too."

"Price I paid for swimming around at the bottom of a bottle."

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine why their mom has never been able to see how much your sobriety means to you. You know, my biological father has paid the child support mostly on time, but all Matt and I ever really were to him was a tax deduction. Since you and Mom started seeing each other, you've been way more of a dad to me than he ever was. Do you remember that day when she had the wreck and you came to the hospital? I sat down beside you in the waiting room, and you put your arm around my shoulders. You didn't think about it, or question. You just did it. You were there for us and for Mom, every step of the way. How many times did you leave work and come to the hospital, just to see if you could get Mom calmed down? How many times did we sit in the waiting area and you held me when I cried? Or when you sat with us here at the house, or in the break room at the station? And it wasn't just for Mom. It was for us, too. I can't forget that, and I won't. You're my dad, now. The closest thing I've ever had to one. I've had to catch myself to not say it, in fact."

At this, Andy felt a lot like bawling like a three-year-old. He wiped his nose instead, and sniffed loudly. But his eyes were moist, and Rosie could see it. He got up and drew Rosie up into his arms for a hug. "You call me dad anytime you feel like it, Rosie, sweetheart. I'd be honored for you to."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything – Dad," she answered.

Andy kissed the top of her head and said, "You're welcome, Rosie. Let me go check in with the Chief, O.K.?"

"O.K.," she said.

With another squeeze, Andy went out to his car, where the tears could flow freely, and unseen.

Sharon came into the room. Rosie was wiping her eyes. "What's up, honey?" she said.

"Well, I just kind of told Andy how much I cared about him and that for all practical purposes, he's my dad. And he said I could call him Dad."

Sharon sat down beside her daughter and hugged her. "I'm so glad, Rosie. I'm so glad you two have such a wonderful bond. It's such a blessing."

"Yeah, it is. And _I'm _so glad you two finally got together. He's wonderful, isn't he?"

Sharon grinned. "Yes, I have to say he is. But don't you ever tell him I said that. He and his ego can hardly get through the door at the same time, now."

Rosie giggled in spite of herself. "Well Mom, you have to say he has the right to an ego. Have you _looked_ at the man lately?"

Her mother giggled, too. "I have to admit you have a point."

"So what now?" Rosie asked.

"About this nut?" Sharon shook her head. "I don't know. I know Andy's been worrying himself sick about it. He hasn't been sleeping very well. He says they're making progress, and they've got a description now, so it should make their job easier. I have to believe it will."

Her daughter nodded. "I hate this for him. I mean, it wasn't fun for me, but I know it's been just awful him. Didn't you say this is a cold case, reheated?"

"Yes. I knew Andy kept the evidence folder in his desk. I just hoped Red Hunter would never surface again. And with this federal lawsuit against Brenda, it's been chaos around there. Peter Goldman is going to drive me to drink, I swear."

"Have you found the leak yet?"

Sharon shook her head. "No, but I have my suspicions about who it is. Brenda isn't going to like it, either. If it's who I think it is, she's going to see it as a betrayal of monumental proportions. I can tell you it's not Andy, obviously, and it's not Detective Sanchez."

Rosie's eyebrows went up. "Wow. Honestly mom, I wouldn't want your job for all the gold in Fort Knox!"

"There are days when I don't want it!" Sharon replied. She put her arm around Rosie. "I'm just so thankful you're all right."

"Me too. But I'd have thrown everything in my place at that creep if he'd made it inside. I'm your daughter, remember."

Sharon smiled. "Am I that tough?"

"You can be. But you were behind An- behind Dad when he came flying up the sidewalk. You didn't see the expression on his face. He looked like he was ready to take on hell and the apocalypse."

"He was. It's a good thing for all of us that nut left. If Andy had found him, he'd have taken him apart the hard way. I saw what he did to dead Bob Harris, and with two stab wounds, yet. Andy had already beaten the hell out of the guy when he shot him. When I saw the morgue photos, my jaw dropped. He looked like he'd been jumped by a gang. But Andy did all that damage, single-handedly. It was unbelievable."

Rosie whistled low. "I had no idea. That must have been one more fight. Aren't you glad he's one of the good guys?"

Her mother nodded. "Profoundly so. Can you imagine the kind of crap he'd be capable of stirring up, otherwise?" She snickered. "We probably need to get back, but this place will be covered up with uniforms, so you don't have to worry. But you can go back with us, if it would make you feel better."

"I'm OK here, Mom."

"All right, but if you decide to go anywhere, get an officer to escort you."

"Sure thing."

Sharon hugged and kissed her daughter and went into the den, where she spoke to the officer in charge. She heard a commotion outside and went to see what was going on. She saw Andy, who had Peter Goldman, of all people, backed up against his car. Andy was yelling at the top of his lungs at the attorney, who at least had the good sense to look terrified.

"Listen here, you worthless piece of crap," Andy screamed. "My stepdaughter was threatened today by a serial killer! You're damn right she gets police protection! Police protection is for innocent people who are being threatened, not for thug gangster boys who as good as kill their twin brother and two friends, who served honorably in armed conflict for the country that guarantees little assholes like you the right to breathe free air!"

"You and Captain Raydor. Isn't that a conflict of interest? She's Internal Affairs, Lieutenant."

"Not that it's any of your business, Goldman, but if an FID case opens on me, Hollywood Division will handle it. Not Captain Raydor. And my personal life is sure as hell none of your damn business!"

"It is if it interferes with you being an accountable public servant."

Sharon couldn't believe Goldman. He was either the bravest man she knew, or the most idiotic, to mouth off to Andy Flynn, who was in a towering rage.

"I don't know where you're getting your information," Andy's voice had grown eerily soft. Goldman had better be careful, Sharon thought. It was when Andy _stopped_ yelling that you were in real trouble. "But you had sure as hell better watch it. I've got a serial killer with eleven victims under his belt, and he was threatening to make my stepdaughter number twelve. Short of catching this asshole, nothing would make my day more than to slap cuffs on you for interfering with a murder investigation and hindering prosecution. How do you think _that_ would play in front of a federal judge? Federal judges don't like attorneys subverting the cause of justice for their own gain. And you've got a hell of a lot to gain from the publicity surrounding your little case. I've been wondering why you picked the Chief. It's been eating at me. Well, I've been a cop for 25 years and I may not be the Chief, but I'm pretty good at putting puzzles together myself." Here, he leaned into Goldman's face.

"You're looking to make a name for yourself. You think you're the next F. Lee Bailey or some shit like that, don't you? You've got dollar signs in your eyes, you little prick," Andy growled. "You're banking on making the talk show rounds and shilling for your best-selling book on how you saved the California legal system from people like Chief Johnson. Yeah, look scared. You should _be_ scared. I'm on to you now. And you'd better stay away from my crime scenes, my suspects, and damn sure, my family. A no-contact order is in your future, otherwise. And one more thing, you piece of shit. You'd better be damn certain your finances are in order. I'd love to sicc the IRS on your ass."

"That sounds like a threat, Lieutenant," Goldman said, but weakly.

"It's not a threat. What's the matter? Your accounting couldn't stand up to a nice, thorough audit? It's just some friendly advice."

At this point, Goldman looked ready to wet his pants and Sharon decided it was time for her to step in. "Mr. Goldman, I think Lieutenant Flynn has admirably expressed his feelings on this subject, and mine as well. Obviously, diplomacy and tact are a complete waste of time with you, so it's probably good that the Lieutenant made the situation so clear, in his own, inimitable way. So, just to recap, stay the hell away from the LAPD and LAPD family members and their homes. And tell your little bird, who, no doubt, tipped you off to the fact that the Lieutenant and I are married, that he – or she – is treading on very thin ice."

"Marriage licenses are public record, Captain. You know that."

Sharon's tone went from merely cool to frigid. "I do know that, Mr. Goldman. And I also know _someone_ had to tell you one existed. You have a lovely day, now. Buh-bye."

With Sharon Raydor staring holes through him with those piercing green eyes, and Andy Flynn looking like he would take pleasure in dismembering him, suddenly Peter Goldman thought being an attorney wasn't so much fun, after all. He left.

Sharon turned to her husband. "God, Andy. Don't hold back the next time!" she exclaimed, but her eyes were twinkling.

Andy shook his head, and went around to the driver's side of his car, uttering epithets for Peter Goldman that were as obscene as they were descriptive.

"Gracious, Andy. That's foul, even coming from you," Sharon snickered. "Even you don't engage in _that_ kind of locker room talk too often."

"And I'm just getting started," he muttered.

"My ears will be crispy by the time we get back downtown."

"Then turn on your iPod," was the answer she got, to her intense amusement.

* * *

><p>"How's Rosie?" was Brenda's first question when Andy got back to the murder room.<p>

"She's fine, Chief. Thanks. And her description matches the photos from the motel, and Hunter's photo from Arizona." He looked around. "Where is the note he left?"

Tao said, "We sent it to SID. We can look at it later, but since it hadn't been handled as much, maybe we can get fingerprints."

"Any luck on the truck he was driving?" Andy asked of the room at large.

Sanchez shook his head. "Still looking, Lieutenant. I may have a bead on where Hunter works, though. Talked to a few people on the Strip, showed his photo around, and two guys told me they thought he worked washing dishes for this noodle shop. I looked around, but they were closed. They don't open until five, so I'll go back then."

"Thanks, Julio," Andy answered.

"And, Andy, the geolocation protocol is finally finished. We've got four potential hotspots as far as areas where Hunter lives."

"That's great, Mike. Maybe we can start narrowing those down tomorrow. O.K., Chief?"

"Sounds good to me, Lieutenant. This is your investigation."

"Is Mr. Hammonds safe with the Fibbies?"

Brenda nodded. "Oh yes. They took him away a couple of hours ago."

Andy nodded and stared at the murder board. He narrowed his eyes. "We probably need to keep all these no-tell motels around the Strip under some surveillance. Now that Hunter's accomplice has been arrested, he may change locations. Hollywood Division will be glad to help us with that, since this is in their territory. Captain Marshall has already told me they'll do whatever they can to assist. I'll call him and ask him about it, and to do some checking on the front desk employees. Hunter wants people he can scare into helping him. We just didn't work together ten years ago like we needed to. Too much crap because of Rampart and too many politicians trying to get ahead." Brenda knew Andy was referring to Will Pope, but she didn't take offense. Pope was a political creature, and there was no use trying to pretend otherwise.

About that time, Commander Taylor came into the murder room, a woman following him. "Chief Johnson, glad you're in here. This is Rachel Gracey with The Times. She'd like to talk to you and your division about the Red Hunter case. Ms. Gracey, Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson."

Brenda shot Taylor a killing look, but her manners didn't desert her. "Ms. Gracey, it's a pleasure to meet you. All right, folks, introduce yourselves. Commander, can I have just a brief word with you in my office?"

"Certainly, Chief," the Commander said.

In Brenda's office, she smacked her desk. "Commander! What is a member of the media doing on this case? I thought we agreed to keep this quiet!"

"Not my fault, Chief Johnson," Taylor replied. "She went to Chief Pope. She's actually a real journalist. Not at all like our friend Ramos. She was a cub reporter when the murders started ten years ago and she's followed the case ever since. She checks the police reports, which are public record, remember, Chief, and she's put two and two together. I think if we give her a chance, she can help us out, and maybe you as well, Chief Johnson.

"How's that, Commander?"

"She hates Peter Goldman's ever-loving guts. She says he's hardly the crusader for truth, justice and the American Way he seems to be. She's been looking down his back trail. Apparently, he has a history of pulling this kind of crap on high-ranking law enforcement officers. Only, he's never had a case go this far before. I think we have someone on our side, for a change. Objective, but sympathetic."

Brenda looked into the murder room where she saw the woman closely perusing the murder board. Her features lit up with interest. "You may be right, Commander, especially in light of something Lieutenant Flynn told me on the phone on his way back here."

"What's that?"

"If you can believe it, Goldman showed up at their house, while they were getting Captain Raydor's daughter settled in. And Lieutenant Flynn, well, according to Captain Raydor, whom I also spoke with, he was not happy. And we all know what happens then."

Taylor chuckled appreciatively. He had known Andy for 15 years. "I can imagine. So after Andy finished handing Goldman's balls to him in a little box, what happened?"

Brenda giggled. "Well, he told Mr. Goldman that he knew he was doing this for the possible recognition and prestige. For the money, in other words. And doesn't it always come down to money? Oh, and Andy also told Goldman he would be happy to contact the IRS for him, just to give his books a thorough audit." She grinned evilly.

Taylor shook his head. "Andy's only gotten more diabolical over the years. And he always has had the ability to be a scary SOB whenever he feels like it. He usually settles for cynical, but the scary part is still there."

Brenda nodded. "No doubt. Sharon said Goldman looked like he was about to wet himself."

Commander Taylor laughed heartily at this. "I've seen that reaction before when Andy was really, really pissed."

"Well, let's see what this reporter has to say," Brenda said. "Of course, you know I can't say anything about my case."

"I know. But your squad can comment on it all they want to."

"True."

Brenda went back into the murder room and said, "Well, Ms. Gracey, we're glad to have you here with us. Commander Taylor tells me you've been interested in this case from the beginning."

"I have. And I've looked at everything available on public record, and I have to believe not catching this idiot was due to a lack of resources more than anything else. I want our readers to see how hard the LAPD worked on that case then, and how hard you all are working now."

"What about Ramos?" Sanchez said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He should have gone to work for the National Enquirer. That, or gone back and re-taken that class in journalism ethics. They do exist and I deeply respect them."

"He must have been out sick for that class," Andy cracked.

"Undoubtedly," Rachel answered. "I was looking at your murder board, Chief Johnson. Your squad has done an impressive amount of work the past few days."

"Thank you. Lieutenant Flynn was the lead investigator then, so this is his case, really. But yes, this team has put in a lot of hours on this case."

"I can tell. Well, I know it's nearly time for everyone to go home for the day, so I'll get out of your hair. But I'm really looking forward to covering this story. I think at the end of it, our readers will have new respect for the work you do. Have a good evening." She left the room, and the crew looked at each other.

"Wow. I'm impressed," Tao said.

"Me too," Provenza agreed. "She actually acts like she's got some sense."

"Which is a relief," Brenda answered. "But she's right. We've gone about as far as we can today, so let's get on home and get some rest."

* * *

><p>Dinner was over, Rosie had gone to her room to study and the protection detail had changed shifts. Two K-9 officer units had taken over, since a dog could hear what a human couldn't and would alert immediately. In order to give Sharon and Andy some privacy, the officers had pitched a small tent in front of the walk and in the back yard, and would stay there through the night. If anyone approached the home, they would be warned immediately.<p>

Andy and Sharon were sitting in bed, talking over the day and the case. Sharon put her book on the nightstand and snuggled to Andy's side. "Rosie told me about the talk you two had."

"I figured she would," he answered.

"She's crazy about you."

Andy smiled. "I like her pretty well, too. She's a great kid."

"Not so much a kid anymore, though."

"Guess not. Have you told Matt about all this?"

"Oh my, no," Sharon said. "He can't come down here right now, and he would just worry. He'll be here for Christmas and we'll tell him then. He's safe in Stanford, I think, so there's no point in saying anything as long as everything is O.K."

"Yeah." He took his reading glasses off and set them aside and rubbed his eyes. "Too much computer work today. It kills me."

"Necessary evil."

"No doubt," Andy said, "but it's still aggravating. Hey, if we were really quiet, you know, I'll bet we could find a way to relax." He caressed her shoulder.

Sharon naturally took his meaning and put her hand on his chest. "We might be able to get away with it. Rosie's on the other side of the house, and I know she's got her iPod blasting in her ears." She gave him a knowing grin.

Andy reached to turn the light on his side off, and he tipped Sharon's chin up and kissed her softly. "I say we give it a try."

"I like the way you think, Lieutenant."

"When I'm not being a pig, you mean," he teased.

"Oh, you're always a pig," she shot back.

"And you know you're the wicked witch of the LAPD." He kissed her again, this time pinning her to the mattress and making quick work of her short cotton nightgown and panties. He nuzzled in her hair and inhaled the fragrance of her perfume, now mostly faded, but still faint on her skin. He followed the scent down to her breasts and kissed between them, his big hands cupping and stroking them. "What do you want, babe?" he asked her.

"Everything," she purred.

"Tall order, gorgeous," Andy said against her skin.

"You're up to the job, big man. I have confidence in your abilities."

That got a chuckle, and he helped Sharon, as she hooked her thumbs in the waist of his shorts and started easing them off. He licked a slow trail up to her neck and then transferred his attention back to her breasts.

Sharon twitched and panted as Andy took a nipple in his mouth. She was trying to stay quiet, and whimpered softly. "Oh Andy, that feels so good," she whispered. His fingers were occupied in stroking her heat and Sharon could feel fire in every nerve ending. She lifted her hips and pushed on Andy's shoulders just a little. He knew from experience what that meant, since she was still a little shy about coming right out and asking him for it. So, he moved his mouth down her belly and taking little nips of skin on his way, made Sharon even hotter for him. As soon as his tongue touched her, she put her hand over her mouth and moaned softly.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes, oh, you know it is, Andy."

He returned to the task at hand, and could feel Sharon moving underneath his touch. He was just glad she trusted him enough to allow him to do this for her. He loved doing it and she turned into a wild woman when he did.

Sharon couldn't help it. When Andy did this to her, she turned into a pool of needy goo. His mouth was so hot, so gentle, so _good_. He was just so _good_ at this. At everything. He wasn't some kind of superman or anything, but he was completely tuned in to what she needed and wanted. Sharon could tell she was close and grabbed his pillow to muffle her cries. Andy's talented tongue and fingers were driving her to complete madness and as she climaxed, she felt like tearing the pillow apart. This was shortly followed by her feeling his body entering hers and she locked her hands underneath his shoulders, as she met his hips with hers.

Andy was losing himself in Sharon's body. Her heat, her wetness, her obvious desire for him, and only for him, was making him crazy. This was the LAPD ice princess. Her hair was a mess, her skin was flushed with passion and she was coming apart in _his_ arms. It pushed him right over the edge and he found his release with a hoarse groan. He collapsed beside her and she pulled him to her.

Sharon loved Andy's body, every last inch of it, from his thick, silvery hair, to that delicious mat of hair on his chest, his long legs and beautiful male backside, right down to his big feet. And she loved the way it felt when he made love to her. He kissed her deeply again and whispered teasingly in her ear, "Next time I do that to you, I'm gonna make you come."

"You do that," she answered, with a soft chuckle.

As their breathing returned to normal and they cuddled, both welcomed the escape from the troubles of the world outside. Here, in their bedroom, in each other's arms, murder cases and greedy lawyers didn't exist. They were just Andy and Sharon, two people who loved each other.

Andy dropped Sharon's nightgown over her head and found his shorts from where they had landed. He lay back and Sharon turned out her light, leaving the room dark. She burrowed into the warmth of his side and said, "Think you can sleep, now? Think we're sufficiently relaxed?"

"I think so, yeah, maybe. But I might need a little extra relaxation in a couple of hours," he joked.

"Hah. We're old people, remember? We'll both be completely zonked out," she said tartly.

"A guy can dream, right?" His tone was light.

"Sure, you can always dream," Sharon answered with a laugh. Then, she pulled his mouth to hers again. "Good night, you husband, you. I love you."

"And I love you, Mrs. Flynn. Sweet dreams, babe."


	5. Chapter 5: Predator and Prey

**A/N:** At last, an update! Sluggish muse. I'm looking at maybe, two more chapters here. We finally get into some of the "why" concerning Red. Please, please, R&R! Reviews do make my day and they do motivate me to keep updating quickly. And mostly, I really appreciate them. Thanks!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: PredatorPrey**

In the murder room early the next morning, Andy was pacing the length of the white board, as if asking for something to jump out at him.

"Lieutenant? Good morning." It was Rachel Gracey.

"Good morning. What brings you here so bright and early?"

"Something I think will be of interest to you." She handed him copies of newspaper clippings. "Once we had a name, I started looking back in the files. I found these."

Andy took the copies and took his reading glasses from his coat pocket and sat at his desk. He started looking at the stories. As he read, Rachel could see comprehension dawning on his face. He laid the clippings on his desk. "Well, doesn't that explain a lot?" he said.

"I thought it did."

"Explain what, Lieutenant? Good morning, Ms. Gracey." Brenda had arrived.

"Morning, Chief. When you get your stuff in your office, I'll show you," Andy answered.

Brenda had her purse and folders down in record time and she was back with her large coffee cup. Andy organized the clippings on his desk. "Rachel went looking down Hunter's back trail. She found these stories, from 1991, detailing a murder that took place. Hunter's mother killed his dad, and he was placed in foster care."

"Really? Oh, my Lord!" Brenda exclaimed. "Well, you were right, Lieutenant. It _does_ explain a lot." She kept reading. "Hmm. She was found guilty, but there was also a ruling of mental defect, which kept the DA from asking for the death penalty."

"And more interesting," Rachel said, "is that I talked to the reporter who wrote this story. Jon remembers everything, and he said that you needed to look at the coroner's report for this case. We didn't run all the details in the paper because they were so lurid, but he said you needed to see the report."

"Is that so? Well, Lieutenant, I guess you know what you'll be doing this morning," Brenda answered.

"Evidence room, here I come," Andy replied. "Want to come along, Rachel? You might find this interesting."

"I'd love to, Lieutenant."

Andy hauled the box with the forensic and psychological reports and other evidence up to the murder room. As he opened it up, the crew gathered around to see. "Psych reports. Can you page through these, Mike?" he said, handing the folder to Tao.

"Sure, Andy," he answered. He went to his desk and started reading.

"And coroner's reports and photos, I'll take these. Witness statements, Julio?"

"O.K., Lieutenant."

"And Provenza, take a look at the crime scene photos and this other stuff they got from the house."

"Will do, but what, exactly, are we looking for?" he said.

"The Chief told you that Hunter's mother killed his father, right? O.K. We're looking for similarities in this murder to Red's murders. Anything that might give us a clue about why he does what he does, or how long we may have until he kills again. Anything that might help us catch this pervert."

As soon as Andy opened the folder with the coroner's report and autopsy photos, he had answers. "And there's your murder MO. He kills his victims the way his mother killed his dad. Right down to the sexual sadism."

Brenda went to Andy's desk and looked at the photos and scanned the report. "Oh, my Lord in heaven," she said. "That's it. Lieutenant Tao, is there anything so far in the psych reports that indicates _why_ she did this?"

"Still reading Chief, but I'm starting to get an idea. Let me get a little farther into it."

"Look at this," Provenza said, handing the folder to Brenda.

"Better and better," she said. "Guess what they found the body wrapped in?"

"Blue tarp?" Andy said.

"Yep," she answered. "He's replaying his father's murder, over and over."

"Well, that explains why even the first murder was so well developed," Andy mused. "He'd probably been planning it for years."

"How old was he when his father was killed?" Brenda asked.

"About eleven or twelve," Tao answered. "A very impressionable age, especially with no counseling follow-up."

"No kidding," Rachel said softly. She looked over Andy's shoulder at the coroner's photos and whistled low. "Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. I've covered crime in LA for ten years, and that's one of the worst ones I've seen."

"The Red Hunter murders were some of the worst _I've_ seen," Andy concurred.

Rachel nodded. Her phone beeped with a text, and she read it, then ran to her bag, and locating her iPad, logged on to the Web and looked at several sites. "Well, well, well," she said. "Lieutenant Flynn, can I talk to you for a second? Like in the break room?"

Andy looked puzzled. "Sure." He followed her into the break room and she said, "Look, Lieutenant. I know from Commander Taylor this whole Goldman thing has been a real pain, and it's been driving the Chief crazy."

"Yeah, so?" Andy said, when Sharon walked into the room. He saw her and greeted her. "Morning. What's up?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I might ask you the same thing."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Rachel, this is Captain Sharon Raydor, head of Internal Affairs, and also my dear wife. Sharon, this is Rachel Gracey with the Times. She's been a huge help with the Hunter murders, and also may have some good dirt on that worm Goldman."

Sharon's eyes lit up. "Is that so? Well, Ms. Gracey, I'm also the Chief's advocate in this case in the LAPD, so if you have information about him that might be helpful, I'd love to hear it, as well."

"Certainly, Captain. O.K. I got a text from one of my buds who works the entertainment beat. He's got a friend in the biz and the friend says that Goldman has appearances booked on four talk shows in January, and he also sent me links to stories from papers in San Francisco, San Diego, Sacramento and Fresno, where he's tried this with other high ranking police officials. He started doing this just after the Rampart scandals. Makes me wonder if he saw how much money some of those attorneys made and decided it might be a good way to make more than he was making as an ambulance-chasing personal injury and accident lawyer."

"Is that so?" Sharon said. "You nailed it, Lieutenant. You said he was after the money."

"It's always about the money," Andy dryly replied.

"In this case, definitely," Rachel agreed. "And the kind of money we're discussing is nothing to sneeze at. Todd at the paper also said that the word in the biz was that Goldman already has a $100,000 advance on a book, if he can get it finished by the end of 2012."

Andy grinned wickedly. "First thing to do is stall him, then. Ooooh, wait until Gavin hears about this. He's gonna run with this one. Goldman's going to be so covered in paperwork, it'll take a backhoe to dig him out."

"I like the way you think, Lieutenant. And I wonder if Todd could get an interview with Goldman's agent and get him or her to admit on the record that the book is based on him taking Chief Johnson down," Rachel mused.

"And I like the way _you_ think, Ms. Gracey," Sharon said. "A newspaper article with that information could be enough to get any federal judge in the country to dismiss the case, since Goldman is obviously pursuing it for personal gain."

"Mmm-hmm. And the Chief needs public sympathy on her side. Without her commenting on the case, let me go ahead and break the story of the lawsuit, _but_ talk about each of these scuzzwads as the criminals they were, not as victims." Rachel chuckled. "This one is going to be good. I can feel it in my bones. And you guys are gonna get Red, too. I have a weird way of being right about that stuff. He's on the ropes, now. And I'll need a little time to get the story about the Chief together, so I'll plan on it running after the Red case is closed."

Andy nodded at Sharon meaningfully and she agreed with another nod. "Yeah, Rachel, I think this is going to be a great story," he said.

"I'm counting on it. I need to get cracking when I get back to the newsroom and look up these people Goldman's filing for, so I can get their back stories. Now you know, I'll have to contact their families so we can get both sides of the story. People will feel sorry for the families, but not for the monsters they raised. We don't want to make the families look like criminals because, in most cases, they're not. They're just ordinary people." Rachel took her steno pad and started scribbling ideas furiously.

"You don't use a little book like Ramos did," Andy said.

Rachel snorted. "Oh yeah. Ramos and his little black book. Only reporter I ever knew who used one of those things. A lot of the guys like the narrow notebooks because they'll fit in a pocket. I like steno pads and some of the reporters prefer legal pads. But little black books? Jeez. What a poser." She continued writing.

Tao looked into the break room. "Andy? Something you need to know. Hi, Captain," he said with a grin to Sharon.

"Hello, Lieutenant Tao," she answered.

"Come on, Sharon," he said to her. "You might be interested in whatever Mike's turned up, too."

She nodded and the three went back to the murder room. Brenda acknowledged them and gestured to Tao. "Lieutenant, what were you just sayin'?"

"Well, Deirdre Hunter, Red's mother, had a history of paranoid schizophrena with psychotic features. She stayed on her medication for a number of years and was very stable. Her pregnancy also seemed to help her stability. But, when Red was about nine or so, she stopped taking her medication. We know this because she had a string of 72-hour commitments. Her husband tried to have her committed long-term, but was never successful. In fact, he was in the process of petitioning to have her declared incompetent, and with reason. Reports from social workers document child and spousal abuse. Red was removed from the home on several occasions because of it."

Andy nodded. "So as long as mom took her meds, she was all right. But when she stopped, poof? Why would she stop?"

Tao's face was sad. "Many, many persons with a diagnosis of mental illness are stable with medication, but then they think they're cured and they stop taking it, or they say it has too many side effects. Then, the symptoms return. Violence in this population is no higher than in any other group among those who are stable on their meds. For the ones who aren't..." his voice trailed off.

"Gotcha," Andy said. "What else?"

"Well, apparently, Mrs. Hunter's schizophrenia, when uncontrolled, was extremely severe. She heard voices, had hallucinations, everything. She was completely disconnected from reality. When she was questioned after the murder, she said Ra – the Egyptian sun god – had told her that her husband had to die because, and this gets really weird, that his right eye was the goddess Sekhmet. It's part of Egyptian mythology, and Mrs. Hunter had several books on Egyptian myths and history in the house. When she was on meds, she was probably just interested in the era, but once the meds got out of her system, and the symptoms reasserted themselves, it all got twisted into this. So his eye was removed."

Tao looked around. Andy, Provenza and Sanchez wore expressions of disgust. The Chief had her hand over her mouth in shock. Captain Raydor was wide-eyed and Rachel shook her head. "Tell them what you've got, Julio."

Sanchez picked up a folder. "Well, the neighbor who called 911, after hearing screams, said the kid – Red – came running out of the house, covered in blood, screaming how he didn't want to help his mother, but she made him help her."

"No wonder the guy's bat-shit crazy," Provenza said.

"Don't waste any pity on him," Andy snarled.

"I'm not. Just sayin..."

"When the Chief gets this freak in the box, he's going to nut up. Any attorney who takes his case is going to go for insanity, and they'll probably get it." Andy was disgusted.

"What happened to Red's mother, anyway?" Brenda asked.

"It's a sad family, Chief. She was killed by another patient in the forensic unit of the hospital where she was committed," Tao answered. "Red was placed in foster care, and was bounced around until he turned 18 and aged out of the system."

Rachel shook her head. "Same old thing. How many stories have we done about how often the foster system fails children? State mental health departments, too. Makes me sick. Did he ever receive counseling at all?"

Tao looked at the records. "Some, but not nearly enough. His records say he was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia, with psychotic features, when he was 19. He had probably been exhibiting symptoms before, but most psychiatrists won't diagnose it before adulthood."

Andy's face looked like a thundercloud. "I'm sorry this happened to him. It's awful. It should never happen to a child. But I am NOT giving this freak a free pass for killing eleven girls and talking about making my stepdaughter number twelve!" He went to the murder board and pointed at the photos of the deceased girls. "They deserved to live, too. They didn't deserve to die like that just because Red Hunter grew up in a horror movie!"

Brenda went to Andy and touched his shoulder. "No, Lieutenant. They didn't deserve it. And that's why we're going to catch him and make sure he never does it to anyone else. Red Hunter doesn't get a free pass from me, and that's for certain. All right?" Andy nodded. "Now then, that we've been a little more educated this morning, let's start on that geolocation and see if we can find out where Red lives."

Sharon tugged on Andy's coat and nodded toward the door. She left the room and he said, "I need some water," and followed her. She went into the nearest supply closet and turning on the light, drew Andy inside with her.

"I blew my stack. I know it. Lecture over," he growled.

Sharon just smiled at him and took his face in her hands. She stroked his hair for a moment. "Andy, I understand. It's all right. I just thought you needed to get out of there for a second or two." She brought her hands down to his chest and put her arms around him. He wore his gray suit today, so she felt all right about putting her face against his chest. Any makeup transfer wouldn't show much. With her high heels on, the top of her head didn't fit quite as nicely under his chin, but Andy returned the embrace gratefully, and they stood so for a moment.

Andy sighed deeply and Sharon pulled away from him a little. "Better?"

"Some. Much better when I see a string of numbers across that prick's chest."

"I know. But this time, you'll get him."

"I just hope it's before he takes someone else with him."

Sharon nodded. "Amen to that. Go on back. They'll be wondering if you're getting a quickie somewhere."

An evil grin appeared on Andy's face. "You know, that's a thought."

Sharon closed her eyes in frustration. "I knew I shouldn't have said that the second it left my mouth. Get out."

"Yes, Captain," he said in mock resignation.

Andy did get a cup of water and was sipping it when he returned to the murder room. The talk ran back and forth about the best way to pinpont where Red might take a girl next, since the former location had been compromised.

"Surveillance has a man fitting Red's description coming out of the Nitefall Motel," Sanchez said. "I'm running down the staff there, now, since he's been looking for his accomplices in the motels. I'll find out if any of them have records he could use to blackmail them like he did Hammonds."

"Thank you, Detective Sanchez," Brenda said.

Tao was looking over more of Red's mental health records and clucked under his breath.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Brenda asked.

"Well, looks like the initial diagnosis for Red wasn't quite right. He didn't respond to the meds commonly given for schizophrenia. He had a prominent criminal forensic psychiatrist evaluate him in Arizona and the doc said Red had, and I quote, 'the most severe, intractable incidence of anti-social personality disorder with sociopathic and psychopathic features I have seen in the course of my practice.' Unquote. And this guy has assessed Charlie Manson and Ed Kemper."

"Holy Jesus," Provenza said, which accurately summed up the feelings of the whole crew.

Rachel got up from the spot she had been occupying next to Julio. "I need to get with my editor about some things. But don't worry. None of this comes out until you catch Red. You've got my card. If you roll out, please call me. I would really appreciate it. Thank you for letting me sit in on this investigation. I'll be doing more research, and if I come up with anything helpful, I'll be in touch ASAP. Good luck, guys." She nodded at the crew, and picking up her cell and purse, left the murder room.

By late afternoon, the first grid in the geolocation search hadn't turned up anything. Andy decided to ride down the Strip to see if he could find Sparkle or Lili and see what the word on the street was.

Lili spotted his car at a stoplight and tapped on the window. Andy opened the door and motioned her inside.

"Where's Sparkle?" he asked, since the two often worked together.

"She's off tonight," Lili said. Andy nodded.

"O.K. What's the word?"

"Girls are scared, Andy. Real scared."

"You should all be terrified. This guy is way more dangerous than you realize. Look in the console. There's a photo of him at the hotel where Tiara was killed, and his photo ID from Arizona."

Lili looked at the pictures. "Oh, my God. I've seen this guy around. Like everywhere on the Strip."

"Do you have any idea where he lives? What time of day do you see him?"

"Any time of day. No clue where he lives, though. I'll keep my eyes and ears open."

"You do that, and be damned careful. If you see him on the street, don't even talk to him. Keep walking." Andy had parked at a popular diner and he turned to look at Lili. "Take those pictures with you. They're copies. Now, you listen to me and you tell Sparkle and all the other girls you know. Show them these photos. Do not interact with this guy if you see him. Walk the other way, cross the street, whatever. We've got some records on him now, and this guy is mental. This is not an exaggeration. If you so much as speak to this guy, you are signing your own execution order, all right? You just became able to count your lifespan in hours, O.K.? And very, very ugly hours at that."

Lili paled under her cafe' au lait complexion. "What all did he do to Tiara?"

"You do not want to know. But I'll tell you one thing: when we found her body, her right eyeball had been removed."

The girl looked green now. "Really?" she whispered.

Andy nodded. "Really. And you don't need to know the rest."

"No, I don't." She put a tentative hand on Andy's knee. "Hey, Andy? I know a lot of people think what I do for a living ain't right, and it's probably not, but thanks for looking out for us, anyway. We really do appreciate it."

He smiled. "No problem. This badge means I look out for everybody, O.K.?" He handed her a twenty and said, "Go in there and get a decent dinner on me. Be careful."

Lili nodded. "You too, Andy. Thanks," and she got out of the car and disappeared into the diner.

As he had done before, Andy scanned the crowds of people on the sidewalks and again, got the strong feeling Red was watching him. "Well, I'm watching you too, you son of a bitch," he said aloud and pulled out into the evening traffic.

* * *

><p>At home, Andy spoke with the K-9 officers coming on shift. "We had the dogs smell the letter Red left at Rosie's place. If he gets within a mile of here, these dogs will know it," the officer said.<p>

"Good deal. Thanks for your hard work. We appreciate it," Andy said.

As a thank-you, Rosie had cooked for Andy and Sharon, and they enjoyed their meal. "It was delicious, Rosie," Andy said.

She grinned at him. "Thanks Dad," was her reply, which made Andy grin from ear to ear. She went to his chair and put her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his head. "You know, Mom? I like this guy. Keep him."

Sharon chuckled. "I sorta like him too. I think I will let him stay for a while, anyway," she joked.

Even after they had gone to bed, Sharon could see Andy was still worrying over the case in his mind. "Sweetheart, you need the rest. How about a cup of chamomile tea? It's good for sleeping."

"O.K. I'll try it," he answered. When Sharon came back with the tea, he drank it, even though he thought it tasted awful. "Maybe this will help."

Sharon went to sleep, but the next morning, she could tell Andy had hardly slept at all. "You can't let this case completely ruin your health, Andy," she said.

"We're so close to getting him, I can taste it," he answered.

"I know," Sharon replied. And she did know. She knew when she married him that some cases were bound to get under his skin.

Andy and the crew worked the leads and the geolocation the rest of the day, without much success, except that Sanchez felt the Nitefall was the next place Red would pick for a murder. So, they asked Hollywood Division to step up surveillance on the place. A drive down the Strip didn't locate anyone Andy knew or Red. Nothing was happening and it was eerie. Andy's cop instincts were tingling like crazy. Something was up.

About midnight, when he finally managed to drop off, his cell beeped with a text. Andy had Sparkle's and Lili's cell numbers in his contacts so he would know if they tried to call him. The text was from Sparkle. It read. "Nitefall. 911." Andy was out of bed and pulling on clothes before the phone display dimmed.

Sharon woke. "What is it?"

Andy grabbed his phone. "Red," was all he said and he was gone into the night.


	6. Chapter 6: What You Leave Behind

**A/N:** Be warned: it's not pretty. In fact, it's fairly dark. There will be one more chapter to tie up some loose ends and so forth. Thanks again to all those who have set the story as a favorite, for alerts, and for those reviews! They keep me going. Hope you're still enjoying the story, and please **R&R**!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: What You Leave Behind<strong>

Andy was on his phone as he went to his car. "Provenza? Haul it out. Red's on the move. Spread the word and I'll get the uniforms on the way. Meet at the Nitefall," was all he said and he hung up. He got on his car radio. "LAPD Dispatch. This is Lieutenant Andy Flynn, Major Crimes. I need four black and white units to the Nitefall Motel in Hollywood. Possible murder in progress. Run this as a silent code, silent running and no lights when in visual range of the property." He did this so, in case someone was listening to a police scanner, they wouldn't be able to warn Red.

"10-4, Lieutenant Flynn," the dispatcher answered. "Units on the way."

He pounded on the steering wheel in frustration as the traffic slowed through Hollywod. Damn that Sparkle! Hadn't Lili warned her? She was smart enough to stay away from this guy, surely. He remembered Rachel Gracey had asked him to call her if they had to roll out. Well, this was it, Andy knew. This was the time. One eye on his phone, one on the street, he dialed. "Rachel? Lieutenant Flynn. Sorry to wake you. We're rolling out to the Nitefall Motel."

"Thanks," she said, but the line was already dead. She rolled over, kissed her husband and started dressing quietly.

Fritz was driving Brenda to the scene, since he was afraid she'd had too much Merlot to drive safely. He was going to have to talk to her about her drinking, he thought.

The Hollywood traffic was not moving, and Andy knew he'd have to risk turning on his siren to get to the hotel. He let it wail for a moment, then flashed his lights. Cars moved out of his way and he gunned the Crown Vic's big engine and picked up speed down the Strip. He kept his lights on until he could see the motel and turned them off. The four black and whites were pulling in silently as well. He got out of the car with Red's photo and charged into the lobby. He stuck the photo and his badge under the desk clerk's nose. "Room number, and I'm not asking twice!"

The clerk stammered out the number and Andy ran back outside. "Get an ambulance," he told one officer, and coordinated the operation, just as Tao and Sanchez came into the lot.

"Go in, break down the door, get the suspect and we'll deal with the rest. I'd like him alive, but whatever it takes."

The officers nodded and they went as quietly as possible to the door. The metal ram broke it down quickly, and they burst in, screaming, "LAPD!" But the only thing to see in the room was Sparkle's broken body on a blue tarp, on the bed. Like the other motel, it was older, and the bathroom had an outside window. It was open and Red was gone.

"Dammit!" Andy cursed fluently. "Set up a perimeter! Get him! Run that asshole down!" he screamed. "Where's the bus?"

"Coming in now, Lieutenant," Sanchez said.

Andy went to Sparkle. "Hey, Sparkle! Wake up, kid," he said, his fingers checking for a carotid pulse. It was very, very weak, which wasn't surprising, considering how much blood was in the room. It was everywhere. He could see vivid bruising where Red's fingers had been around her throat. His "tools," however, were still in the room, and the guys were marking everything. Tao had the presence of mind to bring his mini camcorder and he was filming.

The girl's eyes barely fluttered open. "Andy," she rasped. "I got him for you. I got Red. Even where he lives. Shoulda been a detective, huh?"

Andy smiled at her. "Yeah. You're great. Don't try to talk. Just stay calm and breathe, O.K.?"

"Hurts to breathe. But Andy. I wanted that dinner with you. So I was the bait. Texted you when he was in the can and he caught me and he started beating the hell out of me. He thought I was too weak to run."

He felt like she had punched him in the chest. "You did this on purpose, Sparkle? No, no. He's not worth another life."

"I'm a whore. Who cares about me?" she said, with no voice left. Andy figured her trachea was swelling. "But if you catch this guy, I did something good, right?"

"He's still not worth getting killed over."

"I fought him, Andy. I fought the son of a bitch. He didn't rape me."

"Good girl," Andy said. What else was there to say?

"I clawed him, so make sure you scrape my fingernails in the morgue," she said, the effort to speak obviously becoming too much.

"The EMTs are coming in now. You're gonna be fine, kid," Andy said.

She shook her head. "No. But I'm glad I did something for somebody. I'm glad somebody who gives a damn about me was with me when I died." She choked for air.

The medics got to the bed and immediately intubated her, and started an IV and got her to the ambulance. "Give me your card. We'll let you know, Lieutenant," the woman said. Andy did so and watched as the ambulance wailed out of the lot.

"Let's get SID in here and secure this scene," Andy said, and Tao made the call.

Brenda and Fritz arrived about that time and Andy brought her up to speed. "All right, Lieutenant. Well, you're doing everything that can be done right now, so let's see where we go from here."

"She said something about knowing where Red lives." He ran into the room and looked around. "Did you guys find Sparkle's phone?"

"Yeah, Andy. Right here," Provenza said.

"Thanks." With gloved hands, Andy looked at the texts. He saw the one she sent, and an incomplete one. "Just numbers. Wonder if this was his address?"

Tao came over and looked at the phone. "We'll run these numbers through the three hot zones in the geolocation program and see if we get a hit."

"Right." He walked around, keeping a close eye on everything the SID techs were doing. When the scene was cleared, he walked to his car and his cell rang. Brenda was nearby and she heard him say, "Yeah. O.K. I understand. You did your best. Bag her hands, would you? Thanks." He rested his arms on the room of the car and put his head down.

"Oh, Andy. She didn't make it?"

Andy shook his head. "No. He had cut her and beat the shit out of her. She was so proud he didn't rape her. She used herself as bait, Chief! _Bait!_" He kicked his car tire. A remnant of a metal street sign post lay on the ground. He picked it up and started slamming it against the trunk of a scraggly palm tree on the property, cursing and screaming incoherently.

After letting him get some of the anger out, Provenza motioned to Sanchez and they went to Andy and grabbed his arms. Sanchez made him drop the metal pole and they led him to his car.

"C'mon, Andy. Calm down now. I'm sorry about the girl."

"She had a name, Provenza," he snarled.

"I know. I'm sorry about Sparkle. She was really brave to do that, knowing what might happen."

"Yeah. She was really tough," Sanchez said.

Andy raised his head and scrubbed at his face. "If it takes me until I retire, I'm getting him. That prick is NOT gonna get away!"

Rachel had gotten to the scene and pulled Brenda aside. "Chief, I think it's time we started getting the word out. We need to run this guy's photo. Put it on the newspaper's website. Someone knows where he lives. Someone has seen him, and you need their information." Her voice was serious and sympathetic.

Brenda thought about it and then nodded. "Do what you can, Rachel. And thank you."

"You're welcome, Chief Johnson," she said and she left for the night.

Andy stood and watched the SID team as they packed up their van. He went back into the room and made sure every piece of evidence had been taken, and looked for anything else that might be helpful.

As he walked out of the room, he saw Sharon talking to Brenda. Why had she come? He went to her. "You didn't have to lose your sleep, too," he said.

She smiled at him and touched his arm in a way that made Brenda want to tear up a little. Although she never would have thought Sharon Raydor could ever be a blessing to anyone, clearly, she was one for Andy. Sharon handed him a thermos.

"Made you some coffee."

He took it and his face softened. "Thanks. I'll need it. Looks like this one is gonna be an all-nighter."

She smiled at him and looked over at Brenda, "Chief, is there anything I can do to help, here? With Gabriel on vacation, I know you're a little shorthanded."

Brenda thought a moment. "Thank you for offering. I appreciate it. Rachel Gracey from The Times was just here. She said they're going to put Red's photo on the website, and we're setting up a tip line. If you could man the phones for a while, that would be such a great help."

"I'll be glad to do whatever I can, Chief. Rosie brought me over here, so I'll just ride back downtown with you, Andy," she said, lacing her fingers through his. When they got to the car, Sharon motioned him to the passenger side. "I'm driving. You need to calm down."

"I'm fine."

"Don't argue with me on this one, Lieutenant, or I'll be forced to pull rank on you. I'm driving. Got it?" Her tone brooked no argument and the look on her face didn't, either.

"Yeah, yeah. Have it your way," he said, and flopped down into the passenger seat.

"Thank you. I'd rather not have to visit you in the hospital. We've had enough of that. I saw the palm tree you assaulted. Good thing you didn't find Red, or Hollywood would be opening an FID investigation on you."

"Well, the palm tree won't be filing any charges," Andy growled.

Sharon pulled into the street and put her hand on Andy's knee. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry about Sparkle. That was terrible. But that means Red is really on the run, now, and you know as well as I do, that when a perp like that goes on the run, he starts making mistakes. All you have to do is sit back and watch him make one. He's going to screw up and when he does, you'll be right there."

"I know, Sharon. Did the Chief tell you that Sparkle said she went with this guy deliberately? As bait? She knew she was probably going to die!"

The Captain shook her head. "No, she didn't tell me that. My God, how brave."

"She told me she wanted to do something good with her life."

"Oh, Andy, how sad! Does she have any family?"

He shrugged. "Probably, but I don't know. I guess I'll do the notification in the morning, if we find anyone to notify." He opened the thermos, poured a cup of coffee and sipped it. The drive to the station was a silent one.

* * *

><p>Proof that once again, Los Angeles never slept, the tip line was already heating up when Andy and Sharon got to the murder room. Sharon's cool tones were perfect for dealing with the callers who were drunk, high or otherwise impaired. She handled each call efficiently, writing down anything she thought was of interest. The sun was up and she and Andy had managed to polish off the thermos of coffee, when Sharon, who had been sitting, eyes half closed as she listened, sat upright and started scribbling on her notepad.<p>

"Sir, what's your address?" She was writing, but had hit the speakerphone button and urgently gestured to Andy, who rushed to the desk so he could hear, along with the rest of the crew.

The man gave an address and Tao checked it against the numbers from Sparkle's phone. He gave a thumbs-up, indicating it was in the geolocation hot zone. "Can you give a description of the man?" Sharon asked.

"Well, it's the guy on the site. Taylor Hunter. He wears that big coat, no matter how hot it is, and that cap, always way down on his face. He's a real weirdo, and that's sayin' something in this neighborhood."

"You know, sir, if you give your name, we'll be happy to keep this completely confidential, but there is a reward connected with this case. If your information leads to an arrest, the reward is $1,000."

"A thousand bucks? No kiddin'? Well, I didn't know about it, but this close to Christmas, that money could come in handy. Yeah, my name is Jerry Tackett."

"All right, Mr. Tackett. You don't know how much help you've been. Thank you so much for caring enough to call."

"Aw, you're welcome. I've got girls that age. Hate to see them get into something like that. Got to keep people like this jerk off the streets. And you'll pardon me for saying so, but it's a pleasure to talk to a woman with a voice like yours. I'll bet the rest of you looks as good as you sound."

Sharon, to Brenda's surprise, blushed crimson at this, and said, "Well, thank you so much, Mr. Tackett, but I'm married."

"Oh, the good ones always are," he answered. "Hope this helps you catch the guy," and he hung up. She looked up to see Andy grinning broadly at her. She shook her head. "Not a word," she said. He just raised his eyebrows.

"So what did he say?" Brenda asked.

"Well, he said he's sure Red lives two doors down from him, in a duplex. He said he's seen him going in and out, and that he acts weird. His words. But he's sure this is the guy."

Brenda nodded. "Well, it's the best lead we've had so far on where Red lives. Lieutenant Flynn, you and Lieutenant Tao head out there and nose around. If you see him or get any clue that this is the place, get two black and whites. There's no telling what all you might find. If you think you have probable cause, get a warrant."

"Sure thing, Chief," Tao said.

Brenda looked over at Andy. There was a fire in his eyes that was dangerous. "Lieutenant Flynn, listen to me. I'm sending you on this trip because this is your investigation, but I'm expecting you to comply fully with all LAPD regulations, especially those concerning excessive force. Do you understand me?"

"I do, Chief," Andy answered, but his eyes were not at all compliant. He started out of the murder room.

"Keep an eye on him, Mike," Brenda said.

"Will do, Chief," Tao answered.

Tao was driving, and he said, "Look, Andy. I understand about this case. I really do, but if Red is here, you've got to stay cool. You've got to stay in control. The Chief has enough to deal with over that lawsuit."

"I know, Mike. I don't want to cause her any more trouble."

Mike did not at all like Andy's tone, but he had to be content. He had known Flynn long enough to know that, if Red resisted arrest, Andy was likely to take him apart. Which is, he also knew, precisely why the Chief had ordered them to call two black and white units in if they thought they had anything. It might take four or five officers to rein in Andy, if he really got started.

They parked several houses away from Red's supposed address, and went in on foot. Andy wasn't really concerned that Red had a gun – he had never been known to use one. But just in case, he had his body armor on under his coat. Nothing seemed amiss at the duplex, but Tao and Andy looked around back, anyway. Standard postage-stamp sized yard.

"Not much to see," Tao said.

"Not right now, anyway. Maybe later."

Tao nodded and said, "I'll let the Chief know." Both men went to the edge of the yard and Tao dialed his cell. While he was waiting on Brenda to find her phone and answer it, he turned away from Andy, who was looking at other houses on that street. He heard rapid footsteps behind him, but didn't have time to turn around before something slammed him in the back, just as Tao turned and yelled.

Andy turned, and a man who could only have been Red took a swing at him. "Why, you lousy-ass little coward!" Andy said, and grabbed him by the shirt. He slammed Red against the car parked at the curb, then swung him around and threw him to the concrete sidewalk.

Red got to his feet and started to charge Andy again, but he neatly sidestepped it and using one of his barely-remembered academy techniques, hooked his foot around Red's ankle, tripping him and sending him crashing to the ground again. He then delivered a vicious kick to the man's groin, causing him to double up in pain. Tao was frantically calling for backup.

"Does that feel good? That's how those girls felt!" Andy screamed, following that kick up with another to Red's kidneys. "How about that? Don't you get off on pain? Huh? Except you can't get it up at all, can you? Unless you're torturing a woman, you can't get it up. And even then, only halfway, right? What's the matter? You got a little dick? Never could get it with the girls so you have to beat the hell out of them and rape them with God knows what? Because you can't do it with your dick? Is that it, you sick piece of shit? Well, look here. Now who's on the ground? You are. And who put you there? I did. I found you and you are going down, here and now. Yeah, I'm incompetent and you're so damn smart! How smart do you feel now?" Tao grabbed Andy by the arm, and with a handkerchief, pulled out the knife Red had thrust into his body armor, hoping to fatally stab Andy in the back.

"Let me go, Mike! I'm not finished with him, yet!"

"Yes, Andy. You are." Tao's voice was calm, rational.

"No way! I've got a lot of talking to do to our friend Red, here. Let me go! I swear to God I'll punch your lights out if you don't!"

This was precisely what Tao had feared. Andy was in a killing rage, fueled by a lack of sleep and stress. He was nearly Andy's size, but Flynn was on an adrenaline high and Tao didn't know how long he could hold him. He prayed the uniforms would get there, and quickly. Finally, as Tao's strength was fading, the black and whites arrived. Two ran to Red, and two more to Andy, holding him as he struggled to get to the killer. Tao, relieved, called Brenda and told her they were bringing Red in. She could hear Andy ranting like a lunatic in the background.

"Lieutenant Tao, what on earth is that noise?" she asked.

"Lieutenant Flynn, trying to get to Red. The uniforms are having to hog tie Red, and two more are keeping Andy from getting to him and killing him." Tao lowered his voice. "Chief, I've never seen Andy like this. He is not in his right mind at this point. I don't know if I can convince him to come back downtown with me, and I don't dare leave him here at the scene."

"My goodness," Brenda said. "Well, I'll get SID there. If Andy hasn't calmed down by then, put him in the back of one of the black and whites and let him have his fit back there where he can't hurt anybody. I'll be there shortly. But go ahead and arrest Mr. Red and send him on and we'll get the process started." She thought that, perhaps, once Red was gone, Andy would calm down. She hoped so, anyway.

"Will do, Chief," Tao answered. The thought of trying to get Andy Flynn in the back of a patrol car was not a pleasant one. So, he went to the suspect. "Taylor Austin Hunter, you are under arrest for attempted murder of a police officer.." he continued reading Red his rights as the officers put him in the black and white unit and roared off downtown. With Red gone, Andy did calm down and the officers released him.

"Sorry we had to hold you like that Lieutenant," one said.

"It's O.K. I was out of my skull there for a minute," he answered. Then, the adrenaline started draining out of his system and the nerves set in. He went to his knees, shaking, and vomited on the grass. Mike went to his friend and helped him get his coat and vest off.

"You just sit there a minute, Andy," he said. "Either of you guys have a bottle of water?" he asked the officers.

"Sure, Lieutenant. I'll go get it," one said, and went to his car. He gave the bottle to Andy.

"Thanks," he croaked, and opening the bottle, he first rinsed his mouth and then took a drink. "Sorry about that, Mike," he said.

"No problem, Andy. I'd have probably done the same thing if it had been my cold case."

"No you wouldn't have. You're a lot better at keeping your cool than I am."

Mike grinned. "I live with a teenage boy. It's the only way to survive. But in a case like this, I don't know. I might have gone a little nuts, too."

"Yeah." Andy sighed and rubbed his temples. "We got him, Mike. Finally. We got the bastard."

Tao nodded. "We did, indeed." He looked over to Red's house. "I confess, though. I'm not anxious to go inside there."

Andy grimaced. "Me either. Welcome to hell house, I'm sure." He looked down at his front. "Well, at least I didn't mess up my shirt. I guess it all hit the vest."

"Yeah, and with that knife cut in the back, it'll have to be replaced anyway. Along with your coat, I'm afraid." He showed Andy the back of his coat, where the knife had ripped the material.

"That asshole! That's two coats I've lost since the summer. I'm gonna have to start wearing my windbreaker to scenes and leave my suit coats in the car. Let me see that knife."

Tao had it in an evidence bag and showed it to Andy.

"Damn. That's a pig sticker. We definitely need to test this and see if we can connect it to any of the old cases, too. Gimme a hand up, would you?"

Mike helped Andy to his feet and said, "The Chief should be here any minute."

Brenda, the rest of the crew and the SID team arrived about the same time. Brenda'd had to wait on a search warrant. She was being extra careful these days. When Mike showed her Andy's coat and vest, and the knife, she harumphed, "I want all that entered into evidence, Lieutenant. I'm going to build the best special circumstances case on this creep this state has ever seen!" She went to Andy. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Chief," he said.

"What is it about you attracting people who carry knives?" she asked.

Andy shook his head and grinned. "Beats me."

"Well, I'm glad you're O.K."

"Thanks, Chief. Me too." Andy looked up to see his car pulling to the curb. Sharon got out and stomped over to him. She gave him the Raydor scowl, then threw her arms around him. "I'm all right, babe. Really," he said softly.

"You'd better be, you big ox! There had better be enough left for me to shoot! How could you get stabbed in the back?"

"He came out of nowhere. Tao didn't see him either. But I had my vest on, as per regulations," Andy answered, his eyes twinkling at her.

"Be glad you did. I'd have finished the job, otherwise," Sharon said.

"Oh, I know you would have," Andy answered. He knew he had been right about Sharon. She loved as fiercely as she pursued her IA investigations.

"Have you been inside yet?" she asked.

"No. Don't really want to go in. I'm kind of scared of what we're going to find."

Sharon grimaced. "I can imagine."

Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson had seen sights that turned her stomach before. She had seen partially decomposed bodies, burned bodies, bodies that had been mutilated, shot, hanged, strangled and electrocuted. She had seen killers who kept a scrapbook of their newspaper clippings. But the display in Red Hunter's duplex would haunt her nightmares.

The house was clean to the point of sterility. In the corner was a curio cabinet. Tao looked at it first, and stepped back, eyes wide. Brenda said, "What is it, Lieutenant Tao?"

He stepped in front of the cabinet. "Chief, really, I just wouldn't. O.K.? Don't."

"Oh, for heaven's sake! I'm not a hothouse flower, Lieutenant! Now let me see, if you don't mind!" She peered through the glass doors. "Oh my dear God in Heaven," she whispered and turned to Tao, her face drained of all color, and for the first time in her career, she fainted.

"Chief!" Tao said, catching her as she fell. He carried her outside and made her sit in her car when she came to.

Andy approached the cabinet, Sharon right behind him. He looked at her. "You probably don't want to see this."

She gave him an assessing look, then, "Maybe you're right. I'll just go check on the Chief."

"Good plan," Andy said. He and Sanchez looked into the cabinet. Comprehension dawned and Julio crossed himself and started praying in Spanish. Andy fought back roiling nausea for the second time that morning. "Buzz, get this," he said, and the man did as Andy requested, turning his face from the camera's viewfinder.

The cabinet displayed Red's souvenirs from his murders. Holding pride of place were the eyeballs and nipples he had removed from the victims, preserved in paraffin like anatomy specimens. Labels identified each specimen and the murder date. Other photos featured animals he had mutilated, obviously practicing for when he started on girls. He held the animals in grotesque poses, grinning like a hunter with a trophy buck. Each shelf had a card written in exquisite calligraphy, identifying the category of souvenirs. The lowest shelf was empty, and had a card that said, "Reserved for children's specimens."

When Andy saw that, he said, "Pray for all of us, Julio. I've got to get out of here."

Provenza was shocked, but what he saw in the corner of the top shelf of the cabinet made his blood freeze. He looked to Julio. "Get Andy out of here, now, and don't let him see this," he said in a low voice.

Julio nodded and went to Andy. "I'll walk out with you, Lieutenant. I think I need some air, too." He and Andy walked outside and met Tao coming back in.

"What is it, Provenza?" Tao asked. The older man just pointed. There was a card in front of an empty space. Written in the same calligraphy, it read, "Reserved for Rosalind Raydor (Flynn)." He and Provenza looked at each other.

"If Andy saw that, he'd kill him in the interview room, cameras and all," Provenza said.

"There's no way we can let him know about that. He cannot see the entire evidence list until Red's in the penitentiary. That's the only way he'll make it to the trial. And we can't let Captain Raydor know, either."

"Hell no, we can't. She's Rosie's Mama. She'd kill that asshole as quick as Andy would," Provenza agreed. "Not that I don't feel like doing it my own self. But Rosie's not mine."

"We'll have to tell the Chief," Tao said.

"Yeah, but it can wait until Andy and Sharon aren't around." He motioned to the SID techs. "Get this out of here now, and do not, under any circumstances, allow Lieutenant Flynn or Captain Raydor to see the contents, understand me? That's a direct order."

"Sure, Lieutenant," one of the men answered.

"Provenza, Andy cannot be in the room when Red is questioned," Tao said. "If Red mentions this, Andy will bash his brains out before we can get in there. I know he's going to insist, but we can't allow it. You rode with Sanchez. Why don't you drive the Chief back downtown and fill her in and tell her what's up? Sharon and Andy can go back together."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Provenza rubbed his eyes. "Tao, it's these kinds of cases that drives cops to drink, know what I mean?"

Tao nodded slowly. "And when I get home tonight, I'm getting a six-pack. Minimum."

"At least that much."

When the crew reassembled in the murder room, Brenda had been scribbling notes and she said, "All right. Lieutenant Provenza, with me."

"Chief!" Andy said, outraged.

"Andy, this man threatened your family and assaulted you earlier. You cannot be in the interview room. Period. You may be called as a witness, so you can't do this. Lieutenant Provenza was on this case in 2001, and he knows what you know. Now, that's final."

"I'm observing," he snapped.

"Of course," Brenda answered, looking meaningfully at Tao, who nodded. He knew it would be his and Julio's job to hold Andy down in case Red mentioned that card in the "curio" cabinet.

Brenda went into the room. Red was hancuffed to the table. She saw a man, about six feet tall, 190 pounds or so. He had short red hair and freckles, probably the origin of his nickname. He looked like the boy next door – until you looked at his eyes. They were pale blue and completely devoid of life or expression. She had only interviewed one or two other suspects with eyes like his.

"I'm Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. This is Lieutenant Provenza," she said.

"Yes. I know who you are. Where is Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Elsewhere," Brenda answered. "But he put most of the pieces together and here you are."

"You'll never get a conviction. They couldn't in Arizona. So they put me in the nuthouse for ten years." His voice was as flat as his eyes.

"Well, in Arizona, you were charged with rape. Here in California, it's twelve counts of murder in the first degree, and I'll sure ask the District Attorney for special cirucmstances, which puts you on death row, Mr. Hunter. In any event, you'll be somewhere in prison, or a mental hospital, for life. I hope you enjoy your drive to the state prison where you'll be housed. It will be the last time you ever see the outside." Brenda's tone was sweet and pleased.

"You'll never get a conviction. I told you. They'll say not guilty by reason of insanity. And I'll be incarcerated for a little while, and then I'll be out."

She shook her head. "You know, it never ceases to amaze me how much criminals, serial killers, especially, think they know about the law. Well, I'm betting I know a teeny bit more than you. And there's no way a jury will ever find you not guilty for anything. Especially since we have all your little souvenirs which, our medical examiner says, are perfectly preserved and will yield all kinds of DNA results. All we have to do is show photos of your charming curio cabinet and it's open and shut. Johnny Cochrane himself, God rest his soul, couldn't get you a not guilty verdict. So, you can either tell me what I want to know, or I'll just have you transferred to county and you can sit and cool your heels until your trial. But this is one time I don't need a confession. For a change, I have absolutely everything I need, including a confession from your former accomplice. And a deathbed testimony from Sparkle, aka Tisha Landers, whom you killed last night. She survived long enough to tell Lieutenant Flynn and two other officers what you did to her. So really, I don't even need to talk to you. I just wanted to make sure you knew the LAPD, and Lieutenant Flynn in particular, put this case together and found you, in spite of you thinking you're smarter than we are."

"Did Lieutenant Flynn see the special card? The one with his stepdaughter's name on it? Only, I was looking forward to preserving her whole breast for my cabinet. Shame, really. She has such nice breasts, too. They would have taken to being removed very well."

At this statement, Provenza had to literally sit on his hands to keep from throttling the killer. In the electronics room, Tao and Sanchez were on either side of Andy, struggling to hold him down. Pope and Taylor had also been observing, and helped the two detectives restrain their lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Flynn! I will put you in handcuffs if I have to!" Pope yelled.

"I don't care! Try it! That piece of shit dies _today_!"

Pope looked at Tao, who shook his head. The chief had daughters and what Red said made him physically sick. He could well understand Andy's rage. But he couldn't allow the man to get out of the electronics room. Otherwise, there would certainly be a homicide. Pope supposed in this case, they could argue diminshed responsibility, but it wasn't worth it. They had to calm him down.

Buzz immediately cut the audio and put his headphones on. The four officers wrestled Andy out of the room and into the other interview room, where he couldn't hurt himself or anyone else. "Lieutenant, you're staying in here until you get yourself under control," Pope said.

Andy was past speech by this time, and he dropped into the chair in the room and just glared accusingly at Pope as he left, shutting the door behind him. Sharon was in the murder room and had heard the commotion. "What's going on?" she asked.

Tao went to her. "I think Andy needs you right now. He heard Red say some – things about your daughter, and he went pretty crazy. So he's in interview two. The past 24 hours have been hell for him."

Sharon nodded. "I see," she said, and went to the room. She peeked in through the window and what she saw nearly broke her heart. Andy sat with his head in his hands, sobbing. This case had obviously gotten the better of him. She hurried into the room and when he looked up, she went to him and put her arms around his shoulders, her cheek against the top of his head. She kissed his hair softly and held him, making soothing noises, as one would to calm a child. She had never seen Andy like this. This time, she vowed, he was going to see the department counselor.

"I should have had him ten years ago. We should have gotten him then. Oh God, why didn't we get him then?" His voice was broken.

Sharon didn't care if anyone saw. She sat in Andy's lap and held him. "You did everything you could then. But you have him now, and that's what's important."

"You don't know what he said about Rosie," Andy rasped.

"No, and don't tell me. I don't want to know," Sharon quietly replied, "but I know you and the crew have built an airtight case against him. There's no way he gets out of this one. He's completely screwed this time. The nature of the crimes guarantees that. You'll get that guilty verdict and Red will be in jail from now on."

* * *

><p>"I'd like to meet with my attorney now," Hunter said.<p>

"You have an attorney?" Brenda asked.

"Yes. I'd like to call him."

"All right then. Lieutenant Provenza, please take Mr. Hunter to Booking and make sure he gets his phone call."

"Yes, Ma'am," Provenza said. He went to uncuff Hunter from the table, but something in the man's eyes gave him pause. "C'mon, Chief," he said. "Let's go. I'll take him down in a minute."

Brenda wasn't sure what was going on, but trusting her second-in-command implicitly, she left the room. Provenza motioned two uniforms inside and instructed them to release Hunter from the table and re-cuff him. The killer glared at Provenza. "You're not the only smart cookie in this world," the lieutenant said. "Some of us have been down this rabbit trail before."

"Well played, Lieutenant," Hunter said as the officers walked him down the hall.

On their trip back from Booking, one of the officers said, "What was that all about, anyway, Lieutenant? That whole 'well-played' thing."

Provenza gave a short, rueful chuckle. "I just had the feeling that as soon as I unhooked him from that table, he was going to attack me and the Chief. He had that look in his eyes. I've seen it too many times before. Hunter knew that I knew what was going on."

The officer nodded. "Glad you did see it," he said.

"Me too." They walked by interview two and Provenza glanced inside. He saw Sharon Raydor comforting her distraught husband. God, this whole thing had really messed with Andy. Provenza hadn't seen him so agitated since he quit drinking. He thought, but then opened the door quietly. "Everything O.K.? Anything I can do?"

Sharon smiled. "Thanks, Provenza. We're all right. Andy's taking some time off. I'm insisting on it."

He nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said, and left the room.

* * *

><p>There was something healing about watching waves break on the shore, Andy thought. At Sharon's request ("nagging," Andy said), and after Christmas, they went to the Cayman Islands for three weeks. Tahoe was snowed in for the winter and Andy didn't ski, or Sharon would have suggested returning to their honeymoon spot. Instead, she had reserved an isolated cottage on Little Cayman that didn't even have a phone. Andy sat on a towel on the sand, letting the sun soak into his skin, tanning it dark, like his Italian forebears, much to Sharon's envy. She practically bathed in sunscreen, since she was so prone to freckles.<p>

He had talked to the department counselor, and the nightmares about finding Sparkle were finally beginning to recede. He could, he thought, stay right here at least until baseball season started, and would be very happy. California, the Red Hunter case, the leak in the squad, couldn't find him here.

Sharon watched Andy from the window. He spent a lot of time sitting, watching the waves, or walking with her up and down the beach, saying very little, but holding her hand tightly. She knew he was healing, though. His sleep was quieter, deeper, and he was looking more rested. He was a little solitary by nature, and she had a feeling that the quiet peace of this place was what he needed to get past this violent episode. Sharon had, herself, gone back and watched Red's interview, unknown to anyone but Buzz, who tried to dissuade her. When he mentioned Rosie, she was sick in the garbage can. She had talked to the counselor too, and had decided the solitude here would be good for her, as well.

She donned her baseball cap and took her towel out to the beach. She spread the towel out and without a word, sat beside her husband. He looked over at her and smiled. "How do you always know when I'm wishing you would come outside?"

Sharon returned his smile. "Oh, when you've been married as long as I have, you learn," she teased him, then looked keenly at him. "You're sleeping better," she said.

"Finally. Thank God," he answered. "Took long enough. A case hasn't gotten to me like this one did since I was a snot-nosed rookie."

"You're dealing. Did I tell you I went back through the LAPD archives and actually found your academy graduation picture? You were so cute!" she exclaimed.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Cute. Yay. Guess I'm old and ugly now."

"I beg to differ. Now you're handsome and hot." She reached to touch the scar on his left cheek. "Is this from chicken pox?"

He nodded. "Oh God, yes. I was seven. Put me in the hospital, even. Doc said it was the worst case he'd ever treated. It was awful."

"Wow. Neither of my kids had it that bad, and I only vaguely remember having it."

"I sure remember it. There are a couple of scars that are acne related, but that one is chicken pox. When I was about 14, my skin went bananas. You wouldn't believe the Clearasil I went through. Finally, Ma dragged me to a dermatologist and he gave me a cortisone shot. Like magic, my skin cleared up. Then, I had to do all this crap to my skin every day. I felt like an idiot, but it helped, and by the time I was a senior, my skin looked all right. But I had to hear my share of 'pizza face' comments. I wouldn't go back to high school for a million bucks," he said, lying full length on his towel.

"Me either. I was such a nerd," Sharon answered.

"Seriously?" Andy laughed.

"Oh yeah. Everybody thought I was destined for a degree in library science."

"So what happened?"

"I got to college and took a criminal psychology course. From then on, I was hooked. I knew I wanted to go into law enforcement."

"I've seen your academy picture, too. The kids showed it to me while you were in the hospital and I was at the house. You've got the Raydor scowl going." He grinned mischievously at her.

She laughed. "I thought I had to look tough. You know what it was like for women then."

Andy turned to his side and looked up at her. "Yeah, I remember. You ladies who came through the academy then were real trailblazers. Honestly, I respect the hell out of you for hanging in there with it. So many quit and went to work in the private sector."

Sharon nodded. "I know. A lot has changed since then. Thankfully." She bent to kiss him. "And I appreciate your respect."

He pulled her down to him and took her in his arms. "I appreciate _you_," he answered. "Thanks for being willing to go through this with me."

"Andy Flynn, you're unquestionably the love of my life. What else would I have done?"

He kissed her tenderly. "You've shared yourself with me and you let me love your kids. I don't understand how it happened, but I sure am glad it did."

Sharon returned his kiss and threaded her hands through his hair. "The kids decided to love you on their own, because you love them, too, and because you're so very good to me."

He nuzzled her hair and her neck. "Ever made it on a beach before?"

She chuckled. "No, and I'm not about to start. I'm not dealing with sand getting in certain places."

"Well, all right. I guess we'll have to go inside." He rolled away, stood, took his towel and gave his wife a hand up. Sharon grabbed her towel, and arm in arm, they walked back across the sand to the cottage.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting the Story Straight

**A/N:** The last chapter! Mostly tying up loose ends. It starts a little differently than most chapters do: with a "news story" - my version of Rachel's story. In most states in the U.S., the public records laws allow anyone who wants to do the work to get copies of filed lawsuits. Once the suit is filed, all the particulars are public record. Settlement agreements can be sealed, but the lawsuits themselves are public record. Also remember, nothing has ever been said about Goldman and a book deal. That's my own interpretation of why he was so rabid about getting Brenda. Money, money, money.

This also contains my musings on who the department leak is, and why, very much in keeping, IMHO, with the season 7 theme of "Love and loss." Enjoy and PLEASE **R&R**! Reviews mean a lot to writers and I appreciate each one.

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Getting the Story Straight<strong>

"LOS ANGELES – Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson, chief of the Major Crimes Unit of the Los Angeles Police Department, recently faced a federal lawsuit filed by attorney Peter Goldman, on behalf of the families of several alleged and convicted murderers, now deceased.

Johnson and her crew on Friday closed a cold case with the arrest of Taylor Austin Hunter, 38, of Los Angeles. Hunter was arrested for allegedly murdering 12 women in the Los Angeles area since 2001. LAPD spokesman Commander Russell Taylor said the Major Crimes squad found numerous "souvenirs" of the murder in Hunter's home, including body parts belonging to the victims, but he would not comment on specifics. He said this closes the books on the 'Red Hunter' murders, which involved sex workers in Hollywood's Sunset Strip area.

Johnson said she is unable to comment on the lawsuit, but did say she was glad the Red Hunter case had been solved and that a "dangerous killer" was off the streets of Hollywood.

The lawsuit, filed in September, alleged that Johnson acted with "malicious disregard for the rights of due process available to all citizens" and that her actions led to the deaths of these persons. According to LAPD and court records, each of those persons named in the suit had either been charged with, or questioned in connection with, a murder, or numerous murders. Although Johnson has been dropped from the list of defendants, the city of Los Angeles may still have to contend with the suit. Gavin Q. Baker, Johnson's attorney, said a settlement has been reached, but the terms of that settlement are sealed.

One of the persons listed in the lawsuit was convicted sex offender Roger Stimple. At the time of his arrest, Stimple was on parole for raping six girls under the age of 12. Johnson and her crew uncovered three more possible murders, and Stimple, according to the LAPD, confessed to the kidnapping, rape and murder of Ruby Williams, 8. Although an order for protective custody for Stimple was filed before he was transferred to the Los Angeles County Jail, he hanged himself in his cell the day after he recorded his confession. The protective custody order was signed by Chief Johnson.

A more recent case involves Turrell Baylor, a 110 Crip, who confessed to the murder of a 72-year-old man and his 8-year-old grandson at a convenience store. Fellow gang members, in retaliation for the act, mistook his twin brother, Tyrone Baylor, for Turrell and shot him, along with two friends outside a neighborhood bar, fatally wounding all three. The men were on leave from Afghanistan, where they were serving as Army Rangers. Reggie Moses confessed to the murder of Tyrone Baylor and his comrades and is on death row in San Quentin. Turrell Baylor was slain shortly after being released from police custody. He received immunity in the case from the District Attorney for his testimony.

A suit filed by Baylor's mother alleged Chief Johnson did not order police protection for Baylor, even knowing his life would be in danger when his fellow gang members learned he was the "Shootin' Newton" killer. Baylor was slain after arriving at his home, and four suspects have been arrested and charged with his murder. A Los Angeles County Circuit Court judge dismissed Mrs. Baylor's civil suit alleging wrongful death, shortly before the federal charges were filed.

Los Angeles businessman Marvin Evans, a former 110 Crip, was arrested by the FBI for conspiracy to commit murder and other money laundering charges in the Baylor case. Other suspects in the case have said that Evans, who had maintained his neighborhood connections, ordered Baylor's murder in retaliation for the convenience store deaths.

Lt. Andrew Flynn, a 25-year LAPD veteran and lead investigator on the Red Hunter case, said the charges against Johnson were "crap." He also said, "Chief Johnson gets killers off the streets. People in LA want safe streets."

Senior squad officer, Lt. Louis Provenza, agreed. "The chief is a skilled interrogator. If these people confess, they're in jail. Why would people complain?"

Detective Julio Sanchez, an LA native and the squad's gang expert, said of the Turrell Baylor case, "Look. He was a marked man. As soon as he fingered Reggie Moses for killing his brother, he wore a target on his back. There's not enough police protection in LA to keep a gang from killing another gang member if they want to. At least they did it at his house, and not in front of a grocery store or school, where other people could get hurt."

Peter Goldman also refused to comment on the lawsuit, except to say it was "justified." Goldman, according to media and law enforcement sources in San Francisco, San Diego and Fresno, also brought charges against highly placed law enforcement officers in those cities. The Times has learned that Goldman had a book contract with Random House for an advance of $100,000. The tentative title of the book was 'Busted: Dealing with Police Corruption in California.' The spokesman for Random House said the book was set for publication in March 2013. Schedules obtained from local television networks also confirmed he had been slated as a paid guest on at least four talk shows in the next five months. Network spokespersons have said his topics were to include his book deal and the lawsuit. However, since Johnson was dropped from the suit and the settlement agreement is sealed, Random House and the networks have stated they were "reconsidering" whether Goldman would still be offered the advance, and whether he would be appearing on the shows."

"Oh, my goodness," Brenda said, when she finished reading the article.

Rachel grinned at Brenda. "Our e-mail has been flooded with messages supporting you and your squad. They appreciate your work."

"Well, that's nice to know, at least," Brenda said.

"They do. Here's the two-page spread we had on every person named in the lawsuit who was charged with a crime. We got their photos and what they were charged with. Unfortunately, since he was never charged, we couldn't add Philip Stroh to the list, but I think we made the case that your unit has taken some really bad people off the streets."

"We have," Brenda agreed. "But thank you for your hard work on this story. This has probably been the most positive feature on the LAPD since I've been here."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Chief. But I did not deliberately spin it. This is the objective truth. People are still free to disagree with the article, and we've had some angry e-mails too, but they have been overwhelmingly positive."

Brenda gathered the whole Major Crimes squad to tell them the case against her had been dropped. Andy knew Goldman would be so disappointed because it meant cash going down the drain with the dismissal. No one would be interested in his book if he couldn't even get his case to trial. What still bothered Brenda, though, was that Sharon Raydor had not been able to wring the name of the leak out of Goldman while he was still in the police station. He had, though, been keeping a very low profile, considering the fact that members of the 110 Crips knew who gave the names of Baylor's killers to the police.

* * *

><p>Julio called Brenda after she returned home from Atlanta and asked her to meet him at Provenza's place one evening, along with Fritz if he cared to come. When she got there, every member of the squad was there – except Gabriel. Even Sharon was present, sitting next to Andy.<p>

When Provenza answered his door, he motioned Brenda and Fritz inside, and she looked around. "Where's David?" she asked.

"Have a seat, Chief," Provenza said.

She did and surveyed the faces in front of her. They were serious. "What's going on, here?"

"Call it a council of war," Provenza answered.

"A what? What in the world are you talking about?" she said, confused.

Provenza nodded at Julio. "Go ahead," he said.

"Chief," Julio began, "we know who the leak is. It's the person who isn't here." At Brenda's protest, he continued, "Hear us out, please. None of us think you did anything wrong in the Baylor case, and now we all know that, no matter how much protection you might have given him, he was a dead man. Marvin Evans ordered that hit and they were going to carry it out. But let me tell you why we know Gabriel is the leak. Neither of us told the rest of the crew what was said in the car on the way back from Baylor's house. But somehow, Goldman knew."

"Why David? Why not Taylor? He'd sell me down the river in a heartbeat!"

Andy shook his head. "Taylor can be the biggest asshole in the department. He's sneaky and he's a creep and I don't see how I ever worked for him, but he's not going to sell out a fellow officer to an attorney. He'll figure out another way to bring you down. But, you've saved his ass and you treat him like a member of the team, even though Pope really screwed him over after Delk kicked. Gabriel? He's a politician, Brenda. He's ambitious and he's used you."

Brenda pressed her lips together in distress and Fritz put an arm around her shoulders. "This is really hard to hear," she said.

"Brenda, I know you liked David," Sharon said, "I know he was your favorite. His career has benefited tremendously from your support. Plus, I know you like him as a person, and this makes this kind of betrayal even harder to accept. I suppose, for what it's worth, he would probably defend himself by saying he was doing what he thought was right, but we all know that's not the case. I'm not completely certain what his ulterior motives are, myself, but Brenda, you have to go on the assumption he will do what he can to achieve them."

"So what do I do now?"

"Same thing you've been doing, Chief." Julio couldn't quite bring himself to call her 'Brenda.' "Don't let him know. But don't include him like you have been. Any of us can drive you to scenes, or go with you to do notifications. Let us do it."

"In other words, don't say anything in the murder room at large you don't want Goldman to know about," Provenza put in. "You don't want him to have any more ammunition to launch another suit."

"No, and Gavin would probably choke me, anyway," she said dryly. She looked over at Mike Tao, who was as serious as she had ever seen him. "And Mike? You think it's David, too?"

He nodded sadly. "I do, Brenda. I didn't know what was said in that car. Andy didn't and neither did Provenza. Only three people knew and two of them are here. I don't know why he thought he had to do this. He has to know what will happen to him if he's found out. He won't be able to find a division in the LAPD that will work with him. We're doing it because we have to in the short term." Impulsively, Tao reached over and took Brenda's hand. "I'm sorry. We're all sorry. We all wish we had seen this much, much sooner. I know you thought you knew David and could trust him. I'm so sorry that wasn't the case. I wish you had waited until you knew all of us better before you put so much trust in only one of us."

Brenda put a hand to her mouth and nodded at Tao. Her tears were bright in her eyes. "I'm sorry, too. For some reason, I just liked David right off the bat and thought he was the one I could depend on. I don't know which hurts worse: knowing I was so wrong about one of my squad, or knowing someone I thought was a friend was putting a knife in my back." She leaned against Fritz's shoulder and he stroked her hair.

He looked at the group. "So now what? I have to believe you guys are on the money about Gabriel."

"We go on like before, but we'll be a hell of a lot more careful around him," Provenza answered. "Eventually, either Goldman is going to tell us for sure, or Gabriel's gonna mess up and we'll all know. Give him enough rope and he's bound to hang himself for us."

Brenda sighed and nodded. "I suppose so."

"The reason we had this meeting is so you'd know who your friends really are, Brenda," Andy said quietly. "I know it hasn't always been that way with you and me, in particular, but that's water long since under the bridge, and I hope I've earned your trust since then." At that, Sharon squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"You have, Andy. A long time ago. Honestly, it hurts my pride to admit I really misjudged someone so much. I'm supposed to be a trained interrogator! I'm supposed to pick up on stuff like this about people."

"Don't beat yourself up, Brenda. We all liked David. A little jealous, yeah, but we liked him," Andy answered.

"We all thought he was a good guy," Julio agreed. "It hurts us, too. We've trusted him with our lives in the field, and it smarts a little to know this."

"I guess it does," Brenda replied. "Well, we've talked about this. Why don't we go get some dinner and give Provenza a chance to be the charming host?" She smiled at her crew.

Provenza rose and gave his boss a shoulder hug. "Sure. C'mon, Andy. Let's go get some stuff from that Lebanese place a couple of blocks from here. Since you're the vegetarian, you can make sure you get what you want to eat."

"O.K.," he said with a smile. As he went to the door, he paused next to Brenda and dropped a kiss on her cheek, and gave her a grin. She turned pink as a peony. "Andy!" she exclaimed. He winked at her and left with Provenza. She looked over at Sharon.

Sharon shrugged. "As you've found out, Andy's a good man," she said.

"Yes, he is," Fritz said. "Even if he thinks he can kiss my wife," he teased.

"So go kiss Sharon and pay him back," Brenda said.

"And risk having Andy Flynn castrate me? I don't think so," he returned.

Brenda chuckled. "That might be the outcome, now that you mention it," she said.

When the two lieutenants returned with the food, the crew turned to the pleasanter task of sharing a meal. Only the squad caught each other's eyes occasionally, wondering what Gabriel was doing, why he was doing it, and what they were going to do about it.

When Provenza had bid Andy and Sharon good night, as the last ones to leave, he and Andy had a quiet word. "We're the senior officers. It's our job to make sure Gabriel doesn't get to Brenda again," Andy said.

"Damn straight," Provenza answered. "The college kid is about to go to school."

Andy grinned at that and as he and Sharon drove home, he said, "I think this was the right thing to do."

"I know it was," Sharon answered. "Sometimes you have to hit Brenda with a sledgehammer to get her to see something. I just wonder what Gabriel is up to."

"Well, he sure picked the wrong division to pull this crap with," Andy replied.

"Undoubtedly. But things have a way of revealing themselves, given enough time," she mused.

"Yeah, they do. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." He reached to take her hand. "Until then, at least we don't have as many ghosts haunting our desk drawers."

"Thank God," Sharon said with all sincerity. "Red is one cold case I'm glad to see the back of."

"Me and you both. I think I could use a back rub when we get home," Andy said with a leer in Sharon's direction.

"I'll see what I can do," she answered. She leaned over as far as the middle console would allow. "Have I mentioned I love you today?"

"I don't remember. But we'll say you did. And we'll say I've said I love you, too." He grinned at her as they turned into the driveway.


End file.
